2 roses a cat a bird and a fox
by eden36
Summary: Ruby Rose had a difficult childhood at 1 her mother had died her presumed Biological father Taiyang afterwards started beating her with the help of his own daughter Yang but at not all was bad there was her Guardian Raven who after years of debating took her and revealed to her two things she is the summer maiden as well as she having two mothers Has Purruby as well as Stargazer
1. Mothers' Cardinal

**_A.N hello anybody reading my story 1. Thank you for doing_** **_2\. PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK be it constructive dickish or just something funny_**

Deep in the forest in a small Island by the name of Patch lived a family of 3 a hunter by the name of Taiyang his biological daughter Yang Xiao Long as well as his adoptive daughter Ruby Rose who he hated with a burning passion for having silver eyes.

"GET UP" Tai screamed

Ruby did so slowly reeling from the several punches and kicks to her body. Once she got up she was hit again to the back by a different source this time it was by Yang kicked her in the back

"Yang I told you to only hurt her when she has done something wrong"

"Sorry dad it's just I really really want to hurt her"

"Ruby go to your room and stay there" Tai commanded while yanking at Ruby's wolf ears which were black with red tips

Ruby didn't bother to answer all she did once her ears where free she turned into a flurry of roses and feathers and ran up the stairs. Once she had reached her room which was just a baron room only containing a single bed and some clothes in the closest to the right of the bed. Ruby locked the door and ran to her bed and covered herself with her blanket and started to read a little red riding hood one of two things in the world that didn't hate her the other being the Raven a woman in black and red that would show up her room during the weekends or sometimes during the weekdays after dark. Ruby didn't know Raven but she felt like the closest thing Ruby had to a mother after hers named Summer died while fighting of a horde of Grimm from a village near Vale.

It had been about an hour and a half after her beating and she heard a familiar sound as she opened her eyes she saw her she saw Raven come out of a red and black portal

"RUBY what happened what did they do to you" The woman asked trying her damn hardest not to yell. As she saw that the girl had been bleeding profusely for a while now and had one black eye.

"They did it again they beat me up again Raven" Ruby cried and sobbed into the shoulder of the woman who had lowered herself to be able to be used as a pillow for her to cry on.

"Ruby I am so sorry that I haven't been help you during the day but today it stops I am taking you with me to my home"

"REALLY" Ruby looked at her still crying but now tears of joy instead of pain she had a chance at leaving the people that beat her up constantly and rarely feed her.

"Yes just grab what you need and let's go"

Ruby quickly jumped of her bed went to her closet graved a red cloak with a rose being surrounded by a bird which she thought was a crow as well as her book and took Raven's hand "I am ready"

" Okay but we need to go somewhere and I can't use my semblance to get there"

"where are we going?"

"To see your mother"

"Oh"

After a short walk they had made it to a cliff with a small grave inscribed, HERE LIES SUMMER ROSE **THUS I KINDLY SCATTER.**

" _Hello Summer I wish you could be here to see our daughter it seems like the experiment worked out great no deformities her aura and semblance are working great it's speed and when she blasts off she leaves rose petals and raven feathers behind her. From what she told me she wants to be just like you I know you don't want to but I have to she gets so happy when she talks about them her eyes brighten just as yours did when you talked about weapons that and it's nearly impossible to say no to her when she gives me her puppy dog eyes just like you. I am planning to train her using Thorned Rose but don't worry I will be there to keep her safe for the both of us "_ Raven thought after finishing her thought she jumped a bit not expecting to hear anything

"Hi mom how are you I am sorry I haven't spoken to you since you passed away but I have a reason Dad and Yang haven't been the nicest they have been beating me up but when I ask dad say because and I have silver eyes while Yang says its to relieve stress amongst other things but I don't care I am leaving Raven who came by has been helping me be it thru bringing chocolate chip cookies and other sweets to just letting me cry on her shoulders and her comforting. She is taking me with her I am really excited because I am hoping she helps me become a huntress like you also I really really want to go to Beacon like you" Ruby wept as she looked up she saw something a woman in a white cloak with silver eyes and two ears above her hair that looked very similar to her own.

"SUMMER" Raven looked as she saw her lover the other mother of her 2nd child come closer.

"Hello Ruby I am so so sorry I wasn't there for you and left you in a prison of abandonment and I want you to know that you are the only thing that mattered but other people needed me also I didn't know Tai would do what he has to you if that was true I would have left you with Qrow but please be careful" Summer finished and started at Raven with the same look she gave them all those years ago "Raven please please please take care of Ruby for me take care of her for **us**. Also help her control her powers she might not have manifested them yet but she has to have them"

"Of course Summer I will"

"Goodbye Ruby stay strong and keep being happy because there are people out there that just need a happy beam of light to cheer them up."

With the final words spoken Summer banished leaving a crying Raven and Ruby who was trying to comfort her.

 ** _A.N as said above THANK you for reading the first chapter I am sorry if this takes a bit to upload but school and other things require my attention well until next ch good byeee:3_**


	2. From a roseDragon to roseraven

A.N a couple of things 

THANK EACH AND EVERY SINGLE SOUL THAT BOTHERED TO CLICK ON MY STORY

I have a plan to make it so Blake is revealed to be the winter maiden as as Sienna Khan deemed her worthy after being assassinated by an unknown assailant any thoughts?

Also  yes I have updates the story  it now contains a little bit of more Pyyruby

Also in context Raven and Qrow's dad just wanted to use them to create a powerful army so he sent the to Beacon afterwards he would use them and his wife and afterwards Raven who was give the spring maiden power by her mother. To get his hands on Havens relic and slowly conquer Remnant and while still pissed off at Oz for turning them into birds to be used to spy on Salem she is a little less because he helped them deal with there daddy problem.

ALSO WARNING WARNING PLOT AT THE BEGING OF CH BE CAREFULL AND TRY NOT TO GET LOST

It had been three hours since there talk with Summer. Ruby and Raven had started walking to Raven's home which was a significant distance away

"Raven quick question what did my mom mean by US is she talking about my dad" Ruby tilted her head while her second pair of ears flopped down into her hair

"I guess it's time I explained it. Ruby Dust is an amazing thing it can allow for someone to conjure the elements from fire to gravity. It can be used as a cities only source of power, but Dust when used correctly can be used to give life. Well let me start from the begging give you a backstory. Nearly 7 years ago Taiyang and myself after getting married decided to have a daughter her name was Yang"

"WHAT !?! so you are Yang's mom she's been looking for you none stop"

"Yes I know she's been looking for me but she is too much like Taiyan for me to be with her she is also too close to him and I don't want to talk to him for a long time. (WARNING WARNING PLOT DUMP BE WARNED)So after I had Yang, it was about two months of me being out of the hospital. Tai just didn't bother he would be around the house but never take care of Yang or help me a lot of the time he impaired my duties. The only person that helped was Summer who took care of Yang while she stayed with us in between missions After a certain point which I will spare you the details"Raven choked and took a couple of mins to continue "I ran I took Kaitenha(A.N her sword which doesn't have a name I think its not on the wiki so I went with Rotating blade In Japanese as it's a odachi and because of her dust scabbard thing) and just ran Summer caught on to my plans and came with me to make sure I was safe after a couple of weeks of sleeping in a forest in the rain we started to make a house in the forest slowly but surely at the time we were both a little uncomfortable with sleeping in the same bed even if we had to in Beacon for a week when Tai broke Qrow's bed and Qrow retaliated with breaking his bed so two beds remained and We didn't have much of a choice in the matter anyway I am getting sidetracked. So after finishing the house one night I hear Summer cry in her room so I went to check on her and found her twisting and turning and yelling so I woke her up she explained the nightmare in which she is not fast enough to protect a child from the grimm and they are killed right in front of her. Afterwards she asked if she could stay with me In my bed for comfort and reassurance, from there slowly and surely we started to developing feelings for one another from simple hugs and teasing to kisses and dates and what not, it got to the point when we were lovers and we wanted a daughter to have a family not like the Xiao Long an actual family where we would both take part in raising them. But we didn't want to have our child to half of someone they didn't know so after many favors called we were allowed to use lab in Atlas with help from scientists and the military we discovered how to use dust to copy things from me and give it to Summer who would then have to carry the baby while it develops (A.N Essentially using Dust they were able to take one of Raven's eggs and make a substance that acts nearly Identical to Sperm that carries Raven's DNA and give it to Summer and she became the carrier ) after 9 months we had a little girl who looked Identical to Summer You Ruby."At this point they had stopped walking

"WHAT. So I never had a dad" Ruby's eyes wide to realise that at this point her only relations to the Xiao Long wasn't because Tai was her father but because Raven was her mother.

"Yes Ruby Taiyang is not your 'father' I am" At the revelation Ruby didn't know what to do she tried to speak but fell forward being by Raven.

" She passes out. Shouldn't be surprised today has been pretty eventful and having all,of that told to her I am surprised she lasted that long." Raven thought while carrying Ruby in her arms "She is adorable when a sleep how did Tai conjure the strength to beat her up" But something happened that shocked Raven Ruby's hand had moved it's way up to Raven's eyes and were wiping away the tears from recollecting some of her darkest days .

__________________________________

Next day

Ruby had woken up to something different for one she was in a very comfortable bed two she wasn't in her 'room' and three she smelled something and it smelled gooooood. So after getting up Ruby notice one final thing she was wearing pjs a simple shirt and comfy pants

"What happen yesterday" Ruby slowly started to recollect the events of yesterday "Right Ra- No she's my mom or other mom right"

She heard a knock on the door and instantly ran to her bed fearing the worst

"Ruby breakfast is ready" Raven looked to see Ruby cowering in fear behind her sheets with only her eyes visible. "Oh honey there's nothing to worry about I am here not the Xiao Long just me" She had started to hug her daughter who was scared for her life.

"Sorry to worry you Rav- Mom just not used to waking up to peacefulness"

"I understand my little pup NOTHING will hurt you while I am here. Now come on I made eggs and bacon."

"Woopy" Ruby had activated her semblance and ran down the stairs leaving her roses and feathers on the floor.Once Raven got down the stairs she laughed at the sight of Ruby eating the bacon straight from the pan even if it was still quite hot.

"HOT HOT umm so good HOT HOT" Ruby kept repeating that until Raven stepped in.

"Ruby next time wait, I will serve you and please use the utensils" Raven gasped for air from her laughing fit

"Sorry Momma just I always liked bacon and I just couldn't wait" Ruby replied clearly feeling guilty

"Its okay just remember for lunch okay"

"yes momma"

"Good now you need to take a shower I am not sure how long it's been since your last one but that's changing"

"Okay um I might need help Last time I took a shower was when Taiyang left me outside in the rain for using my semblance to much in the house"

"Right your semblance any way my little pup we have a big day today so we need to hurry"

"What are we doing?"

"After your shower we are going to go get you new clothes afterwards we will start training"

"TRAINING" Ruby's eyes sparkled

"Yes you need to start it now so you aren't completely defenceless when we leave"

"Leave?" Ruby tilted her head

"Yes little Pup leave I am a huntress I need to do jobs for people and I can't in the right mind justify leaving you hear by yourself for who knows how long you have suffered for nearly 4 years of abuse and loneliness I can't bring myself to keep that cycle going"

After said shower was taken leading to only one 1st degree burn from hot boiling water and only two separate cases of Ruby slipping on the bar of soap they were ready to head out

"Moma what do we do if they find you or me?" Ruby froze in horror at the thought of that happening

"DAMN forgot about those chances well our best bet right now is for you to take this" Raven passed a mask to Ruby (A.N Imagine Ravens helmet only instead it resembles a wolf)

"Thank you momma" Ruby had already started to put on the helmet

"Thank you such a simple set of word but from her it's different it's a lot more uplifting" Raven thought

After heading out and going into the main part of Patch Ruby and Raven were heading to get cloths for Ruby and groceries that was all and up to that point it was going great Ruby wasn't noticed by anybody or questioned her masked. Until Ruby felt a tap on her shoulder. From a girl looking at her In confusion

"Hey sorry to interrupt you but if it's okay me asking why is that you and the woman who I think is your mother were those masks" the voice came from a red head with what seemed to be battle armour she also carried a sword and shield

"Um it's just to hide from Curtin people" Ruby moved her head frantically

"Oh did are they going to hurt you?" the girl asked

"Yes a lot."

"I am sorry to see that you need to hide but don't worry how many are there"

"Well there are only 2 a girl with yellow hair and her dad"

"Oh don't worry what are the chances that you will see them"

"Yea I guess so. Also where are you from. Patch is a very small Island so everyone knows each other"

"Oh yea well my name is Pyrrha yes I am not from here I am from Mystral my parents and myself are taking a vacation here"

"Ruby " "wait no it's Ruby Rose Branwen now" " My full name is Ruby Rose Branwen"

"Oh that's a beautiful"

"Thank you and I am sorry but I have to go now my mother is waiting for me"

After activating her semblance Ruby vanished into the direction her mother was and took her mask off.

A.N HELLO AGAIN SO RIGHT NOW MY GOAL IS TO MAKE IT SO NEXT CH HAVE A SMALL INTERQCTION BETTWEN RUBY AND BALKE . AFTER WARDS HAVE A SMALL TALK BETTWEN BLAKE AND PYRRHA AND START DELEOPING PURRUBY. SO THANK YOU ALL AGAIN AND SEE YOU ALL WHEN EVER I FINISH THE NEXT CH GOOD BYEEEEEEEE:3


	3. Meeting a cat

**A.N NOTES AT BOTTOM IF YOU CARE**

"There you are, I was starting to get worried" Raven looked down to see Ruby holding her hand

"Sorry momma, just someone from Mistral asked me why I was wearing my mask, I told her I was hiding from people who hurt me"

"Okay, just next time please warn me next, where did your mask go?" Raven was looking at Ruby's face, not the mask

"Um, I still have it just speaking to that person made me feel brave enough to not wear it that and what are the chances of them finding us" Ruby reassured her mother with a smile

"Fine just be safe okay, I don't want you to get hurt. All that's left for us is to get you some clothes"

"Okay"

The clothes shopping was a bit of hassle since neither one had a sense of clothes and there were way too many different options that and Raven always made her own with the help of Summer. they decided on a black high-neck décolletage with a white skirt with red outlines. **(A.N it's just ruby's post time skip/ season 4 outfit with the black and white flipped)**

"Well after that nightmare, remind me to never bring you cloth shopping we will just make them at home"

"Yep, that was horrible I mean why do you have to have so many different styles it's overwhelming." Ruby and Raven left the clothes shop happy, but exhausted. After a short walk, they saw a girl being thrown to the ground

"FREAK" A boy the age of 14ish who had thrown the girl down. Ruby, out of instinct, activated her semblance and kicked the boy while he was throwing a punch.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL GET HER" the boy yelled to his friends that were in shock. When he got up and started walking he was stopped by Raven, who had her sword ready to be swung.

"Shame on you and your friends for attacking a girl half your age just for her being a Faunus. I should call your parents for doing this"

"Please don't" the boy looked on in horror at the thought of what his parents would do

"Then leave" Raven glared at the boy, who ran in fear of the punishment to come. his 'friends followed shortly after'

"Thank you, I was afraid I would have to use my weapon against them. My name is Blake "

"Name is Ruby, also no prob we have to take care of our own kind right" Ruby tilted her head and her hoodie twitched.

"wait you're a Faunus"

"Yes, wolf to be specific," Ruby then pulled her hood down to reveal her black and red looked in shock,"what, is it that shocking"

"You're a wolf Faunus!"

"yes," Raven looked on with caution, recollecting Summer's warning about Wolf Faunus relationship to all other Faunus.

"But I thought they went extinct eradicated hunted down by both Man and Faunus" Ruby stood in shock at the fact that she was the last of her kind both Rose and Wolf.

"Yes Blake it is mostly true there were only three that survived the purging but to survived they were forced to hide their ears from everyone. Summer, Ruby's Mother hid her ears from her closest friends she only told me months into our could you answer my question"

" Oh right I am Cat Faunus, and thank you again Ruby, but I must go now I need to meet somebody at the port" Blake had looked back at Ruby once again to not forget Ruby. Ruby and Raven had started to walk again Raven carrying most of the groceries and Ruby carrying very small things in a little bag. were getting close to the outskirts of the town when Ruby's worst nightmare came true.

"RUBY!" a voice very familiar to Ruby echoed.

"just keep walking little pup" Raven whispered low enough to only be heard by Ruby.

"GOD DAMMIT RUBY GET BACK HERE WE ARE GOING HOME. RUBY GET BACK HERE OR I WILL USE IT." Yang was exhausted from running after her half-sister she was angry enough to not notice Raven and didn't care. After Ruby hadn't stopped she starts to rummage thru her pockets to find a small metal whistle and had put it to her lips. Ruby heard Yang trying to find something stopped and started to cover her ears waiting for it. Then it started the high pitch noise coming from the little animal whistle **(A.N you might be wondering if animal whistles work on Faunus well yes they do maybe not in cannon but Ruby CHIBI)**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" Ruby froze and was going to hit the ground hard if it weren't for Raven, whose mask fell off from the quick movement. At this point Raven wanted to hurt Yang a lot for what she was doing, so she grabbed kaitenha turned her scabbard to lightning dust but was cut off by Blake used Gambol Shroud to cut the whistle in half.

"COULD YOU NOT! FOR DUST SAKE THAT THING HURTS LIKE YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE" Blake was now on top of Yang with the blade to her neck

"Blake I thought I told you not attack random people!" a boy about 12 with horns near his forehead clearly he didn't understand the situation.

"Sorry Adam, just she was using an animal whistle on the girl over there, the wolf Faunus I was telling you about " Blake pointed to Ruby who was being cradled by Raven. Adam immediately understood that her actions were justified. And was in shock, he couldn't believe what was said by his student in such a nonchalant way.

"But Wolf Faunus are extinct, eradicated by Faunus and humans " Adam looked at Ruby and started to move closer. Then he saw them, two little black and red ears poking from the girl's hair being massaged by Raven.

"Yes that is true Adam but one was left one who hid it for her entire life Summer Rose." Raven looked at the young boy. At this point Yang had calmed down a bit but was shocked, she had heard that voice before only a few times but remembered who it belonged to.

"Wah!" Blake yelled as Yang threw her away and stood up

"MOM what are you doing here" Yang stared at her mother. Raven's eyes didn't connect with her, but at Ruby who vanished and reappeared next to Blake to help her up

"Taking care of my child." Raven said in a cold voice filled with growled hatefully. (A.n Now you guys might be saying isn't that harsh but wait for next ch raven is going to go to that event DUN DUN DUN hahahahah.) at her, she wasn't going to explain it to Yang, she wasn't worth telling.

"What, she isn't your daughter I am. You to have nothing to do with each other"

"NO, you are not my child, you belong to Taiyang and no one else," after finishing those words Yang had enough. Her hair started to glow, her eyes were turning from Lilac to Blood Red and she had equipped ember cilia

"WRAGG!" Yang activated her semblance with an explosion, she was angry at the girl, that for some reason was a being of more importance to her own mother than herself. In a fit of blind fury, she aimed a punch at Ruby Blake unfortunately would be caught in the blast. Adam and Raven were unable to stop Yang without killing her so they were forced into spectating the next strike.

 **A.N HAHAHA YA sorry just wanted to leave it in a cliffhanger. Also two 1. got myself a beta reader** **seraphimnight so less grammar/punctuation/ects. annoyances for you guys and 2** **.** **after rethinking it O still have no idea on Pyrrha and Blake as maidens. Both could work really well as the fall maiden Pyrrha fits the fall maiden well but that could be because of the cannon and Blake I can see her as fall maiden for her being warm but reminding of the dark yet to come she could also be the winter maiden usually being cold and harsh see Of Runaways and Stowaways as well as her beginning mood in volume 1 but can bring people together see the battle of haven and her showtime in s5 not sure why I am basing this on personality Poll which is in my profile for you guys will be up immediately after the story is uploaded and will be up until the 31st ? Also, ps did not mean for my profile pic to match the story. Which is a reaper (Ruby) with black wings(Raven) with a red halo on their head (Summer).HOLY HOW DID I NOT KNOW THAT YESTERDAY I REACHED 1K VIEWS THANK YOU ALL**


	4. not CH BUT DOES ENVOLVE FUTER OF STORY

So um about that poll yea FUCK IT I am going with my original plan Pyrrha will be fall Blake winter FUCK IT NO MORE CHANGING sorry about the false upload thing


	5. begging of polyamours

**A.N TO CLEAR STUFF UP, ages mainly**

 **Ages** **Ruby is 7**

 **Yang blake Pyrrha - 9**

 **Adam 15**

 **TRQ are 27**

Yang ran full sprint at Ruby, her eyes burning red with intent to kill Ruby.

"RUBY I WILL END YOU FOR TAKING MY MOM" Yang was now a step away from them, Ember Celica ready to shoot Ruby. Before her punch could hit, a golden shield slammed into her. The impact sent Yang sprawling away.

"Are you two okay?" Pyrrha asked recovering from having to block Yang's punch

"Thanks, um, Pyrrha was it?" Ruby smiled at Pyrrha, before looking at Yang.

"Yeah thanks, I owe you one" Blake looked at Pyrrha, then Ruby, and finally Yang. Yang had slowly gotten up and started walking away. Ruby used her semblance and appeared in front of Yang, surprising the older girl

"Yang I know you hate me but, I can sort of understand seeing your mother comfort someone who you think has nothing to do with her and not yourself. But there is more to it then that stuff, stuff I still don't understand, but that doesn't matter. All I hope is that you won't stay mad at me forever" Ruby had out a hand up for a handshake, or any sort of kind or forgiving gesture really. But was denied by her hand being slapped out of the way.

"I don't need your forgiveness Ruby, you took my mother, and I will never forgive you no matter what you do GOT IT" Yang held back tears and ran home not knowing what to do.

"So what just happened all I know is the end" everyone looked at Pyrrha who was both feeling guilty for hitting someone and confused beyond belief. After Raven explained the situation to Pyrrha, her face went from confused to one of both relief that she had saved two people from death and sad at the actions that led to that moment.

"To make sure I understand this, she was angry with you for spending more time with her mother than her, so she pulled an animal whistle. Afterwards, you two showed up to put a stop her blowing the whistle" Pyrrha pointed at Blake and Adam trying to clarify.

"Well, she just ran in this direction and I followed suit, wondering what happened considering I don't have faunus ears, so high pitch sound don't affect me" Adam pointed to his head the only things there were his hair and horns.

"BLAKE ADAM WE NEED TO GO" A woman with tiger ears came walking at the two.

"Sorry Siena, just trying to help someone" Blake responded, pointing at Ruby who had moved closer to Raven.

"Well that's okay, Adam, come on we need to speak with Ghira" Sienna had pulled both away.

"Understood let's go" Adam got up and followed Sienna.

"I got to go, thanks you two for saving me" Blake waved to the to Pyrrha and Ruby. She afterwards walked to Seina's side

"It's getting dark, I must go as well, thank you for the um experience?" Pyrrha tilted her head before scurrying off to who knows where.

"Come on little pup, we need to head home, today was a way bigger roller coaster than I would have liked" Raven carried Ruby with one hand while carrying everything else in the other.

"Can I sleep with you momma?" ruby yawned while looking up at Raven

"Of course my little pup, you can sleep with me all you want" raven looked down at her now sleeping daughter " _don't worry Summer, that will be the last time she is defenceless. Tomorrow we will train a lot, I hope she picks up thorned rose quickly_."

The next day

"Ruby wake up, we need to go" Raven was caressing Ruby.

"Wah" Ruby slowly woke up to sight of Raven carrying two boxes. "Momma where are we going?"

"We are going to start training" Raven watched as Ruby jumped out of bed grabbed her clothes and ran to the door.

"LETS GO!!!!" Ruby was outside Raven not to far behind. Then she stopped "wait I don't have a weapon."

"Well, here" Raven opened one of the boxes to reveal a broadsword with an indent in the middle of the blade. It also had a button at the bottom of the hilt.

"COOL!!! what's its name?"Ruby held the

weapon, admiring It.

"His name is Thorned Rose and he belonged to Summer and now you. He is a broadsword that with a press of the button turns into dual daggers-pistol hybrid" Raven took back Thorned Rose and pressed the button to reveal the other dagger. "We also need to train your maiden power."

"Maiden power?"Ruby tilted her head.

"Right forgot tp explain that. Ruby, do you know the story of the 4 maidens?"

"Oh, the one where the old wizard was helped by four maidens and in turn he gave them the magic to spread their teachings."

"Yes, that story is true, as of now, 2 of the maidens have not been found, there is summer and winter, well winter hasn't being found and summer is, well, you."

"wait WHAT! so magic is real?"

"Yes, but for now, I need you to focus, close your eyes" Ruby did as she was told. "Okay, now, think of the sun." Ruby, again, did as instructed and concentrated on the sun. Slowly a yellow flame was coming out of her eyes and a small circle of flames appeared at her feet.

 _"Wow, in the first try, I thought it would take more than that to bring it out_."

Ruby opened her eyes and looked at the ground to see the ring of fire around her feet. "WHAH!!! omg omg" as she panicked the fires rose higher.

"RUBY!!!" Raven watched as the flames slowly created a barrier around her daughter. " Ruby I need you to calm down, take deep breaths." Ruby did so, the flames disappeared shortly after.

"Okay good so at least you have it."

"Momma, what was that."

"It's okay lil pup, that was the power of the summer maiden. You just need to learn how to control it and it will not harm you."

"Okay."

After a walk deep into the forest.

"Okay Ruby, you ready?"

"For what?" She then saw Raven draw katie. She put two and two together and drew Thorned Rose. A smile growing on her face.

 **A.N THATS A WRAP FOLKS SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD FAMILY JUNK GOT IN THE WAY. TWO MORE CH MAYBE AND THEN AND FINALLY ON V1 also just to clear up Katie is Raven's odachi. ps about Raven leaving it will be revealed next ch so there**


	6. I left because I was afraid

2 weeks later

Ruby and Raven have been training hard. Ruby while not quite getting a handle of either version of Thorned Rose, but was getting there. She also hadn't trained with her maiden powers, they were focusing on her blade more for now.

"Um momma," Ruby was hacking away at a training dummy.

"Yes, my little pup?" Raven looked up from polishing her blade.

"Why did you leave da-Taiyang?" Raven, when asked that question, winced. She knew she would ask, but this soon was a little hard to deal with.

"It all started not to long after graduating. Qrow was doing jobs for Headmaster Ozpin. So it was just your mom, myself, and Tai, or what looked like him. After graduation, Tai just changed. I'm not sure what it was that did it, but slowly he pushed Summer and Qrow away. He would say horrible things about Faunus, and would harm them, as well as some humans. We couldn't do much, his semblance, which we nicknamed Slingshot, bounced back some of the power from attacks that were thrown at him when activated. He also wanted more and more from me." Raven took a breath, remembering what Tai wanted. Ruby moved close to Raven and began to hug her. "The few days when he did go out, he would hurt Faunus and anybody else who made him angry. I at the time was about to give birth to Yang and couldn't do anything. Yang just added to the pain. Summer at one point had enough and confronted Tai. He apologized and Summer started to help around the house when she could, it was fine for a while. Then Tai started to harass Summer in many ways. I didn't know what to do. So I did the only thing I could do, I ran, I took Kaitenha and ran. I wanted to leave everything behind. I had made it far enough into the forest and started to make a camp when Summer showed up. Neither of us wanted to go back. So we decided to make a home, and soon romance bloomed. We had you and with us being Huntresses, we couldn't bring you with us so Summer gave you to Tai, and while skeptical, he was our only other option so I said yes. then came the day."

"When momma died?"

"Yes, when Summer passed away. It was hard to bear days without her in it. Most of the joy I had known for all of my life was striped stripped away from me the minute that she died. To have both of you in my life was all I ever wanted. But without her, I was a soul forever haunted. I can't help but feel like from the begging of Beacon and even now I had taken her for granted. I wasn't dreaming when Qrow came by and showed me Thorned Rose and her cloak." Raven started to cry. Ruby tightened the hug and wiped the tears from her mother's eyes. "I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong. How could she leave us when she swore that she would stay. You were stuck inside a nightmare every single day. It's like a movie but there's there's not a happy ending every scene fades black and there is no pretending. I know she didn't plan this. She tried to do was right but in the middle of this madness we are the ones left to win this fight."

"Momma I know your hurt by anger and by sadness. You feel like she left you in a world that doesn't make sense. I wish she could talk to us for longer so she can explain to us why she did it. She probably would have told us that we were all that ever mattered. She tried so hard to protect us but she failed and in a prison of abandonment she left us. She never planned to leave us. She most likely really wanted to see us when she came back. She most likely felt horrible knowing that she promise that everything would be okay she felt like a liar and throw us and thru us in the middle of a battle.i feel like this a bedtime story with a pain ever after. The book destroys with no final page She didn't have a choice and did what she had to do. She made a sacrifice and forced a bigger one on us. We both lived in nightmares. She caused us so much pain" Ruby looked into her mom's eyes, vision blurring.

"She didn't want you to dream of being like her. She didn't want either one of us to throw out lives in vain."

"But we weren't the only one who needed her"

"But she was someone I needed and she left me. As I always feared she would"

"But would she change it if she could?"

Raven "doesn't matter how. The pedal scatter now. Every nightmare just 's your blood that's Red and no matter what we do nothing will ever take the place of her."

They afterwards stood in silence in embrace Ruby hugging Raven with all she could. "You might be strong Raven but even you need help. She kept reminding me that everyday"

"Mom sounded really smart."

"She was."

"Momma."

"yes?"

"I am going to go to Beacon, I will make you proud both of you," Ruby looked up at Raven.

"You look just like Summer."

"momma let's start."

"start what?" Ruby pointed Thorned Rose at Raven, "oh, well then get ready to lose. little pup"

"yeP," Ruby's left eye started to glow.

Raven pulled Katienha out, blinked, and Ruby was gone. Instead, familiar rose petals and raven feathers were in her place.

"not gonna work" Raven turned around expecting Ruby to attack her back only to be attacked by a thrust coming from the same spot where she disappeared.

"Ha, got ya," Ruby smirked when she hit

"Not bad, but that same trick won't work twice," Raven prepared Katienha and dashed at Ruby. Ruby couldn't use her semblance in time and was slashed across the chest, shattering her aura.

"Ugh!"

"Huh so you need to learn proper Dust manipulation, as well as Aura, and training with both forms of Thorned Rose. At least we know where to start."

"HURRAY!"

 **A.N sorry for not uploading this until Friday I have no excuse besides procrastination I deeply apologise for that. SHIP WILL START NEXT CH WOO!**


	7. To beacon they went

**A.N Yes I skipped cause I wanted to deal with it**

 _ **6 years later**_

A man in white slowly walked to the front of a store by the name of Dust till Dawn.

"Grab the dust and deal with little red," the man pointed to Ruby who was admiring a magazine

"Oh wow, I should get some of these for Pyrrha and Blake," Ruby was looking at some cartridges from her favorite shop in Vale, since they always had the right ammo for Thorned Rose.

"Put your hands up!" A man in black pointed a gun at Ruby who didn't care, so he tapped her on the shoulder and pointed at her headphones. Ruby took her headphones off, "put your hands where I can see the."

"Huh? Um, are you mugging me?" Ruby looked at the gun.

"YES!"

"Bad idea" Ruby then kicked the man sending him thru the front of Dust till Dawn

"Your coming with us," a man who wore the same clothes as the now unconscious man.

Ruby sighed, pulled out Waning Rose, a blade similar to that of Raven, and tackled the man to the outside.

"you're the boss" Ruby pointed to the orange haired man gaining a nod.

" Sorry little red but we don't have time for you," the gingered hair man said from the top of the roof.

" _mom is going to be so mad!_ "

Ruby followed the man who know was inside of a bullhead.

"DID ANYBODY TELL YOU RED THAT YOUR REALLY ANNOYING!" the ginger haired man yelled.

" _I have one chance better make it count_ _,_ _"_ with that Ruby used her semblance only to be stopped in place by a purple glyph, "REALLY who is it now!"

When she saw Glynda Goodwitch, expert Huntress and professor at Beacon.

"Wow," Ruby looked on to see Glynda fight against a pyromancer in the bullhead. Which flew away shortly after with Roman still inside .

"You are coming with me."

Ruby was now in an interrogation room with a single door with Glynda, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU WERE DOING!"

"yes."

"If it was up to me you would be taken to your parents. But someone has taken interests in you."

"That's that's not that bad mom would understand ."

"May I come in?" a man with silver hair in a dark green outfit came in holding a plate of cookies.

"yes, Ozpin?"

"Glynda could you please leave, I need to talk to her alone."

"Of course."

"You have silver eyes?"

"Yes you have silver hair, and we can both use magic your point?"

"May I ask for your name?"

"I am Ruby Rose Branwen, and hello Wizard." Ruby smirked.

" _S_ _he she must be Summer_ _'s_ _and Qrow_ _'s_ _child_ _._ _"_

"Wizard?" Ozpin looked at Ruby with both curiosity and fear.

"Well yes, you're Headmaster Ozpin, the greatest hunter in Remnant. You are also the same wizard who gave his magic to the four maidens." Ruby's smirked turned into a full blown grin.

"How do you know this?"

"Well, let's see, which reason do you want my mothers were both maidens."

" _M_ _others what does she mean by that_ _?_ _"_

"One of my girlfriends is a maiden and I am a maiden myself?" as Ruby finished her sentence a red portal opened. From it appeared Raven, Pyrrha came after, followed by Blake, who didn't know where they where, are spotted Ruby

"RUBY!" Blake and Pyrrha ran and tackled Ruby.

"a….ir ne..e..d p..l..e..a..se" Ruby was turning blue from them strangling her.

"Oh sorry," Pyrrha looked at Ruby embarrassed for strangling her girlfriend.

"Raven? How?" Ozpin looked on with disbelief. There had been reports and sightings of Raven as well as Summer .

"How doesn't matter, Ozpin all that I care and am here for my daughter that's it."

"So it is true," Ozpin looked at Raven with shock

"What, that Summer is dead as well as my lover, that Tai is a sociopath, that Ruby is my little girl and has two biological mothers, or that she is the summer maiden what is it?!" Raven stared daggers into Ozpin.

"All-all of them," Ozpin hesitated. He closed his eyes and weighed his options, "Ruby," who had gotten up and swallowed most of the cookies he brought in.

"Ybs."

"Ruby don't talk with your mouth full." Raven looked at Ruby who got a lite redness to her cheeks. Ozpin saw this and chuckled

"Sorry mom."

"Do you want to become a huntress."

"Yes I would love to go with my Blake and Pyrrha , but I have to wait two more years?"

"Well I could allow you to be bumped up, considering that having three maidens where we could keep track of them would be a good thing." Ruby's eyes widened

"You mean-"

"Welcome to Beacon Miss Rose. Oh and before I forget which one of you two is the winter maiden?"

"That that would be me I am Blake Belladonna, the winter maiden," Blake bowed.

"Okay well I hope to see all of you at the start of the semester," Ozpin excused himself and walked away.

Outside

"OMG I AM GOING TO BEACON WITH YOU TWO!" Ruby screamed.

"Ruby calm down," Blake put her hands on her ears.

"Sorry Blake, um mom are you okay," Ruby looked at Raven who had her eyes close.

"I can't believe my little pup is leaving the nest so soon!" Raven grabbed Ruby and was crying into her shoulder.

"Mo..m ne...d !" Ruby choked raven let go, "seriously is today choke ruby day or something?"

"No little pup" Pyrrha kissed her on the cheek.

"We need to get to the hotel, you guys need to prepare for next week," Raven wiped some tears away.

 _ **One week later**_

 _ **Beacon's station**_

"Okay, so do you guys remember the plan?" Ruby looked at the two girls.

"Of course little pup," Pyrrha tilted her head and smiled.

"Yes Ruby, just calm down," Blake shrugged.

"Excuse me, Blake, I would like to spend the next 4 years with my two girlfriends instead of some random people I don't know."

"Final Call for Beacon students!"

"Better get on," Raven walked behind them, "Ruby please, please, please, stay safe. Blake, Pyrrha keep her safe."

"Don't worry Miss Branwen, I won't let anyone touch Ruby or Blake," emerald eyes locked with Red for extra assurance.

"Thank you Pyrrha, now go, I will try and visit as much as possible," Raven waved as she was the three walk into the transport.

Once inside the bullhead

"WOW the view is amazing" Ruby looked out to see all of Vale bellow her

"Yea it is" Pyrrha added only to see a blond boy run past them about to vomit

" Really how can a hunter in training not handle being on a bullhead" Blake

"I'll go help him" Pyrrha scurried off to comfort the blond boy.

"He better not make any moves on her" Ruby looked at the blond boy with a death glare. Ruby looked back at Blake's head. "Hey! I thought we agreed on no bow"

"Ruby I am keeping the bow on because I don't want to be judged by what I am but what I can do"

Ruby tilted her head her second set of ears flopped down " but I am not hiding them and I have a better reason and besides Pyrrha and I won't judge so why bother " Ruby kissed Blake. "so please take it off. Plus I really like to play with them and I know you like it when we do so"

"Give me a month if by then I don't take it off I don't know you and Pyrrha can come up with a punishment for me" Blake looked at Ruby with a satisfied look on her face

"I am going to go check up on Pyrrha makes sure she's fine"

"okay"

Ruby gave a quick kiss to her cheek and wandered off. Blake kept to herself reading.

" Hello there kitty" a voice called

 **A.N This part was written April 1 2018 (not a joke ) so um yeah wow in the span of 3 week and 1 day my story has gotten over 4k views and all I have to say is why? Why did so many of you click and read and reread my story for me it's insane I was expecting to get a few views here one or two review there but wow I don't want to sound like i am bragging but in those 3 weeks I got + 4k views 61 followers and 43 favorites and I honestly didn't expect that, So I guess all I have to say is if you are thinking of writing a story go for it. Sorry to get all emotional but thank you all so very much :3**


	8. Bad first day

_**Unknown P.o.v**_

"COME ON REN!" a ginger hair girl screamed thru the bullhead.

"Nora calm down how likely are we to know anybody here?"

"You have a po- Blake." Nora goes quiet. "Sloth assassin mode activate" Nora slowly walks up to Blake "Hey there kitty"

"Hello?" Blake looked up to see Nora "hey Nora."

"IT IS YOU!" Nora tackles Blake.

"Hello Blake," Ren waved.

"Hi Ren," Blake smiles while being tackled by Nora, "Nora can you get off."

Nora did so, "sorry got excited at least any way. Where are little red and big red any way?" Nora looked around and spotting neither Ruby nor Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha went to help a boy who couldn't take a trip on a bullhead and was going to vomit. Ruby went to make sure Pyrrha wasn't being hit on."

"So Rubs is still protective of Pyrrha?" Ren chimed in.

"You can't really blame her Ren, Pyrrha is famous so she would be hunted and she is quite shy after all." Blake looked up at Ren and Nora

"Coming from the other part of their relationship-"

"Blake need help," Blake saw Pyrrha carrying Ruby who looked as if she saw death itself. "Ruby it's okay she won't hurt you," Pyrrha stroke Ruby's ears slowly and kissed her forehead.

"What happened?" Blake looked at Ruby.

"She…. Is. Here," Ruby cried slowly in between sobs.

"Who?" Ren looked on with worry.

"Dammit." Blake cursed.

"Who are you guys talking about -?" Nora looked

"Ruby's half sister." Pyrrha replied coldly and Ruby's core shook and her grasp on Pyrrha tightened.

"We should tell Raven, now," Blake pulled out her scroll when they heard the bullhead stop.

"That can wait for now Blake we need to help Ruby."

"Yeah."

"What happened?" Ren asked.

"When Ruby was younger she had to live with her half sister Yang and her dad."

"Wait what would you call him" Nora looked at them all except for Ruby gave her a glare, "WHAT!? It's a legitimate question."

"After being given to Yang's dad she was a abused to put it lightly. It left trauma." Blake stated

"Pyrrha can you let me go"

Pyrrha let go of Ruby allowing the girl to stand

"Thank you, Pyrrha" Ruby kissed Pyrrha on the lips.

"Oh I get it, so you favor Pyrrha, okay," Blake smirked

"No Blake," Ruby kissed Blake on the lips.

"Don't snog here!" Nora gagged.

"Right" Ruby turned red.

 _ **Beacon Courtyard**_

"Okay, can you guys go over what happened?" Ren asked.

"Okay so I went to check on Pyrrha. Who was on the balcony. I got to her and when I turned around I saw her." Ruby whimpered and ducked down "She's right there" Ruby pointed to a golden maine ot hair in the middle of a crowd of people. All of them looked

"And she is coming this way," Ren pointed out.

Yang slowly walked up to them."What are you all staring at," Ruby started to slowly walk away with her hood up and her wolf ears down "HEY! are you running away from me."

"N-nnn-no" Ruby froze. Blake had Gambol Shroud drawn, and Pyrrha had Miló in it's Xiphos form.

"Then take your hood down we don't even know each other," Yang looked at Ruby.

"No thank you," Ruby walked slowly backwards. Right into briefcases spilling all the . Yang afterwards walked away not wanting to piss Pyrrha, Blake, Ren and Nora who were all giving her a death glare.

"HEY WATCH IT!" a white haired woman yelled while grabbing the spilled dust. "Do you know what you could have done if this stuff was set off."

"OW Ow," Ruby looked around, "Wha?"

"You know dust fire, lighting, energy!" Weiss waved the dust container in front of Ruby.

"Sorry just please stop waving the conta-AA CHO!" Ruby sneezed, creating an explosion.

"Do you know who I am?" the girl looked at Ruby who was on the ground.

"Your Weiss Schnee. Heir to the Schnee dust company." Blake glared at Weiss

"Finally some"

"Wait isn't it the same company that enslaved faunus and deals with the black market, if what you told us is true," Pyrrha asked while she helped Ruby up from the explosion.

"Yes," Blake looked at Weiss with disdain.

"Um," Weiss looked at them with anger and walk away, cursing under her breath with her cart.

"This is going poorly for me I already made enemies," Ruby looked depressed.

"Hey don't worry little pup it's our first day you are going to kick butt in the initiation" Pyrrha looked at Ruby and kissed her forehead.

"Yea thanks Pyrh, thanks Blake for saving me again," Ruby smiled up

" **WOULD ALL NEW STUDENTS HEAD TO THE AUDITORIUM** " A voice over the PA system asked.

"COME ON GUYS!" Nora was running.

"Well, better hurry, see you there," Ruby activated her semblance and caught up with Ren and Nora to tell them what happened.

"YOU EXPLODED!" Nora screamed at Ruby.

"YeP," Ruby nodded looking depressed.

"Remember to keep moving forward, it is not even the first day," Ren gave a small smile to Ruby, "You can and will bounce back."

"Thank you Ren I needed that" Ruby smiled

"PYRRHA, BLAKE, GET OVER HERE!" Nora pointed at Blake and pyrrha

"Nora be quiet, Headmaster Ozpin is going to give a speech," Ruby jabbed at the ginger.

 **After Ozpin speech**

 _ **In the ballroom.**_

"Still reading smut?" Nora pointed out at Blake's Ninja of Love book.

"N-no," Blake cheeks reddened.

"So have any plans to being together as partners," Ruby asked.

"Well, Glynda did says you both need to have eye contact, so I am going to blindfold myself until I find Ren. You guys got a plan?"

"Our only goal is to be on the same team." Pyrrha looked at Nora.

"Oh and not be paired up with Ice queen and Yang," Ruby added.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING ICE QUEEN!"

"OH GOD, SHE'S HERE AGAIN!" Ruby jumped into Blake's arms scared. Pyrrha's anger was starting to grow.

"For your information, I am not an Ice Queen you are just a huge dolt that doesn't watch where they're going. "

' _I have had enough'_ "LEAVE NOW!" Pyrrha looked at Weiss with intent to kill.

"How dare you!" Weiss looked at Pyrrha a little bit of fear in her voice.

Pyrrha pulled out Miló and put it to Weiss' it throat, "You listen to me little Princess I don't want to deal with you got it. Today hasn't been the best day for us and you haven't been helping so leave NOW."

Weiss, hearing the threats, slowly walked away.

"Pyrrha are you okay," Blake kissed Pyrrha in an attempt to soothe her.

"Now. It's just today has been rough."

"I believe it would be wise for us to get some sleep" Ren yawned.

"I agree," Blake closed her book.

"yeah," pyrrha climbed into the three people sleeping bag, followed by Blake and Ruby.

 **Next day**

 _ **Cliffside emerald forest**_

"For years you young souls have trained to fill the most dangerous role on Remnant and today we will put those skills to the test here in the emerald forest."

"As you were informed yesterday the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner. Your goal is to find the relic deep within the forest and bring it back here."

"Okay now we will start." As Ozpin finished students launch pad started to activate.

' _come on Ruby your in your element time to shut everyone up and prove you aren't a clutz'_ Ruby was launched and activated her semblance ' _Goal: find Pyrrha,Nora,Ren or Blake, easy._ ' Ruby landed and started to run north. She had gotten a fair distance away when she heard a growl coming from multiple locations. "Oh cute you guys think you can beat me," Ruby pulled out Waning Rose in a one handed stance to her side bearly lettin it grace the ground. The first grimm came was a Beowolf lunged at her. Ruby dodged the lunge and stabbed it in the back. As she watched it disintegrate she heard a noise and instinctively dashed at it.

"HEY WATCH IT!" Weiss screamed

"Sorry," ruby whined ' _gods why do you do this to me._ ' "Guess we are teammates," Ruby put her hand out. "Okay we should start from the beginning. Hello, my name is Ruby Rose Branwen. I hope we can leave everything behind us"

Weiss takes Ruby's hand and shakes it, "Weiss Schnee, please to make your acquaintance and I agree."

Ruby heard another growl and put back Waning Rose in its sheath and brought Thorned Rose to a hanging stance before she vanished then reappeared.

"Why, did you do that?"

"Three beowolves. They're dead now. We should be going east ," Ruby looked up at the sum to gauge which direction to go.

"Okay I will lead," Weiss started to walk.

"Wrong direction Weiss," Ruby pointed towards the correct direction. "Also watch out for the rock."

"What do you WAGH!" Weiss tripped and Ruby caught her by the hand.

"You really aren't the best Ice queen," Ruby looked ahead to spot a red ponytail. ' _YES!'_

 **Blake POV**

Blake launched. ' _okay land find Ruby then, Pyrrha,_ '.After landing on a tree with help of Gamboul Shroud' _Shouldn't be to far off_ ' She jumped down only to be meet by a whisper.

"Hi kitty cat" Pyrrha whispered from behind.

"Hi Pyr."

"Guess we are partners" Pyrrha smiled.

"Oh no," Blake replied sarcastically.

"Oh I guess I am going to find someone else," Pyrrha teased back.

"ha ha" Blake smirked.

"Come one we have to find Ruby then get the relic," Pyrrha started to walk east.

"Um, are you sure that's the right way?" Blake asked.

"Well this way is towards the middle of the forest I saw it while landing."

"Okay," Blake heard a screeching noise. She pulled out Gambol Shroud into it's katana form. "We need to start moving,"

"Why?"

"Either someone just fell or a Nevermore," Blake looked up trying to find a bird.

"Greeeat," Pyrrha changed Miló into it's Rifle form.

"BLAKE! PYRRHA!" Blake and Pyrrha turned around to both get tackled in one fell swoop "hi" Ruby smiled.

"Hi there, little pup," Pyrrha smiled, "who's your partner?"

"Well you see" Ruby face redden with embarrassment.

"Could the three of you pay attention," Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Blake's face scrunched in annoyance.

"Yea the gods hate me," Ruby got off of the two.

Blake got up and went to Weiss, "you hurt her and how she makes you feel will be the least of your problems."

"Why do both of you give me death threats?"

"Because, unlike you princess, Ruby has had a pretty bad childhood."

"COME ON!" Ruby ran "WE HAVE AN INITIATION TO COMPLETE!"

 _ **A.N to elaborate Waning rose is Ruby's version of Kaitenha. Second Pyrrha being angry I see it as her being pissed off that Ruby's first day went so bad it won't be a trend.**_


	9. Initiation pt 1

_**Altar.**_

"Well that was easy," Ruby hopped along.

"Surprisingly I have to agree with you Ruby that was extremely easy for it being the entrance exam," Pyrrha smiled behind her.

"EASY WE HAD TO DEAL WITH NEARLY 60 GRIMM," Weiss annoyed at how calm Ruby and Pyrrha.

"Sorry, Weiss but it was easy for us maybe your not as good as you thought?" Blake walked passed her with a mocking tone and patted her shoulder.

'HOW how can does three be so strong"

"So if I'm the luckiest girl on Remnant then I would guess this is the altar," Ruby looked on to the altar.

"So chess pieces?"

"From the looks of it, there are pairs," Blake looked at the podiums.

"So we grab the same piece, same team?" Pyrrha tilted her head.

"So what piece?" Ruby asked

"How about the rook," Blake grabbed the pair and tossed one to Ruby.

"If you say so," Ruby shrugged and put the piece in a pocket.

"Wait how would having the same piece equal us being on the same team?" Weiss asked

"Well we chose our partners by eye contact so this isn't that far-fetched," Ruby reminded. Only to see a yellow and white blur pass her. "HOLY GRIMM!"

"Ugh, Where am I?" The boy looked around.

"Hi Jaune," Pyrrha waves.

"Hi Pyrrha," Jaune smiled

" Wait for your the same guy that threw up on the bullhead," Ruby started to giggle.

"I AM QUEEN OF THE CASTLE," Nora yelled while riding an Ursa followed by Ren.

"Dramatic entrance Nora?" Blake smiled and rolled her eyes at the hyperactive girl's shenanigans.

"What you jealous Blake?" Nora teased while crushing the Ursa.

"You wish," Blake

"um guys Deathstalker," Jaune cowered and notice Yang fighting it.

"Really Vomit boy leaving me like that?" Yang snarled pissed that her parents left her.

Ruby had zoned out and had pulled out Thorned Rose then vanished.

"where did Ruby go?" Nora looked around only to see the rose Petals and raven feathers

"SHE'S HERE!?" Yang looked around. 'Just have to find her and kick her ass,'

Blake slowly pulled out Gambol Shroud "Pyr we need to find her,"

" Okay, Found her," Pyrrha pointed to the red and black blur.

' _Okay, Ruby Deathstalkers weakness is it's stomach,_ ' Ruby thought as she slid underneath the Deathstalker and stabbed it's stomach and started to pull ripping it in half. Reappearing behind it. "Weiss, Blake, Pyr let's go we have an initiation to complete!" Before running.

"Wait for us,"Pyr and Blake yelled before running off.

"Hey stop running away like that," Weiss used her glyphs to catch up.

 _ **Auditorium**_

"Quite impressive don't you think," Ozpin looked at Glynda who had a face of disbelief.

"impressive, she took down a Deathstalker alone, Impressive doesn't describe that feat," Glynda replayed the clip. 'Why does that weapon look so familiar'

Ozpin followed Glynda's gaze which was fixated on Thorned Rose. "Interested in her weapon?"

"Yes but I am not sure why it's so familiar,"

"Well it might have something to do with her family," Ozpin hinted at.

"Ruby Rose-Branwen, She's Summer's child!?"

"You wouldn't believe who the 'father' is,"

" Oh god it's Qrow," Glynda winced at the fact that Qrow was her father. 'And she's adorable to'

"Close, Do you remember hearing about two people testing dust to make female sperm"

Glynda turned her head confused"I heard reports of them but wh- oh Gods her other mother is Raven," Glynda closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose

"Yes, she interrupted my interview with Miss Rose," Ozpin Recollected the event the previous week.

"Hold on, wait but Summer died and Ruby is her child so-"

"Yes Ruby is the next Summer Maiden, this year will be very different at least we can take care of three maidens,"

"Three?"

"Well, There is Amber, Ruby, and then Miss Belladonna,"

"She must be the winter maiden, Should we talk to them"

"Yes, we should as well as Miss Nikos she must know about them,"

"She seems like a good choice as well,"

"We need to wait for that," Ozpin looked back at the video feed.

 _ **In the emerald forest.**_

Ruby kept up in front hopping around. " So what do you guys think our team name be?"

" Well if Pyrrha was leader maybe PRBW (Problem)" Blake tilted her head to see Pyrrha face redden.

" Well if you kitty where the leader, We would be BWRN," Ruby smiled

"Wait where did you get the N,"

"Pyrrha full name is Pyrrha Nikos so they might use her last name," Ruby smiled at Weiss

"Wait for your The Invincible girl!? NO Wonder you look so familiar!" 'HOW DID I NOT NOTICE IT SONNER, good at least I have one competent teammate'

"Pyr isn't invincible where did you get that?" Ruby looked at Pyrrha who had her head down Blake hugging her.

"It was when I had to be part of Mistral's tournament," Ruby then looked at Weiss in aw at the fact that she was teammates with the champion Mystrals.

"Was it because if your semblance?" Ruby saw a small nod then went to hug Pyr tightly. "Doesn't matter Let's go," Ruby kissed Pyrrha then picked her up bridal style then jumped

"RUBY STOOOOOOOP," Pyrrha screamed while grabbing on to Ruby with all her might

"IS SHE INSANE," Weiss looked at the blur of roses and feathers

"NoP she usually does that to snap us out of deep thought," Blake smiled and braced herself for when they landed. And was met with a shockwave

"Woo that was fun, Feeling better," Ruby smiled as she let Pyrrha down.

"Thank you little pup whatever would I do without you," Pyrrha smirked then kissed Ruby on her cheek.

"Pyrrrrha you ruined it," Ruby pouted

"Again with the two of you forgetting me," Blake rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," Ruby and Pyrrha smile sheepishly before kissing Blake in ether cheek.

"Better," Ruby tilted her head and her second set of ears flopped down and gave a big grin

"Gods, stop your too adorable," Pyrrha and Blake squealed

Auditorium

Ozpin had his hands to his ears from the squeal that Glynda had produced, Glynda at this point had been trying to figuring out how to praise the girl while not showing favoritism and how to keep her for herself something Ozpin had taken notice of.

"Don't even try to take her, Raven will go thru hell and back to keep her," Ozpin looked at Glynda who had a miffed expression

 **A.N PROCRASTINATION IS A CURSE! That and home and school stuff, as well as Seraphimnight, being busy so sorry again for the week of no posting.**


	10. Initiation pt 2

**Ren Nora POV**

"So how do you two now Ruby?" Yang glared at Ren and Nora waiting for an answer

"Well, we only meet a couple months back in Mystral, we were just wondering when we meet them" Nora held her hand to her chin.

"Pretty much it," Ren nodded.

' _Great still don't know why mom is infatuated with her,_ ' Yang sighed.

"Heeey, you remind me of someone," Yang looked up from the ground. "Ren doesn't she look a lot like Raven," Nora appeared right next to Yang.

"They do share a lot of similarities," Ren added with a confirming nod.

"WAIT! YOU KNOW RAVEN!" Yang looked shocked and interest.

"Um guys, we should be heading for the shrine," Jaune pointed in the direction that Ruby and the others went.

"Yeah come on we have an initiation to complete," Yang started to walk when they hear a bird call.

 **Cliffside Island of Patch**

"Hi Summer today is the day, Blake and Pyrrha today are taking the Initiation for Beacon with a certain Wolf faunus," Raven saw a rose petal drift towards the sea making her chuckle. "Yea somehow after stopping a Dust robbery, a certain scantily clad Witch with a riding crop for a weapon," A small breeze passed through Raven's chest. "Yep, Goodwitch still going for the sexy teacher get up. Anyway, getting off hand, after Ruby helped deal with the robbery she was sent to an interrogation room and was then scolded by Glynda for I think it was 10 minutes. Afterward, Ozpin showed up of tried to get information out of Ruby through cookies," 3 leaves fell and landed on the gravestone making Raven silently chuckle. "I know despicable using a Roses only weakness against them. Well after him trying and failing I was finally able to pinpoint her location. I grabbed Blake and Pyrrha then teleported to her location and told Ozpin some of the truth."

"Are you done telling a gravestone about your week," Qrow came out of the clearing drinking from a flask.

Raven grabbed kaitenha and turned it to wind dust. 'GOD DAMMIT I really don't want to fight him not here,'

"Yea, Raven we have a lot to catch up on," Taiyang slowly followed shortly afterward

"What do either of you want?"

"Well 14 years ago, after we got both Summer's cloak and Throned Rose they both go missing then Yang rambles on about seeing you helping Ruby and then suddenly a girl with a red cloak wielding a blade similar to-"

"OKAY I GET IT, AND I DID WHAT I HAD TO QROW, HE BEAT MY DAUGHTER AND TAUGHT HIS DAUGHTER TO DO THE SAME!" Raven looked at Qrow then Tai her eyes spewing red flames.

"Wait, your daughter?" the faces of both males' demeanor changed.

"I have said too much," with that Raven opened a portal and jumped inside.

 **Emerald Forest**

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha were walking closer towards the shrine.

"So how long has this been going on?" Weiss asked as she saw Pyrrha and Blake right and left hands respectively be swung by Ruby, who was using them as swings.

"Well we met 8 years ago after a fiasco involving a certain blond but didn't start a relationship until 2 years ago which is a touchy subject for myself and Pyrrha," Blake looked back at the annoyed Ice queen.

"And if I could ask what the deal with the bimbo?"

Ruby froze and started to have a panic attack, curling up into a ball and cry.

"Hush, hush, it's okay lil rose they are not here, you are safe," Blake immediately moved and rubbed the panicking girls set of wolf ears. 'This one is bad.'

"RUBY," Weiss, Pyrrha, and Blake to see a woman wearing a grimm mask who took Ruby out of Blake's embrace. "Hmm," the woman kept humming, calming down Ruby, whose small tears were still flowing from her eyes.

' _WHO THE HELL IS SHE!?_ '

"Thank you, mama," Ruby fell asleep after saying the words.

"Thank you, Raven, but why are you here?"

"Things are starting to catch back up to us,"

"THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Weiss asked looking furious as ever.

"Why gods, why did she have to be Ruby's partner," Blake groaned.

"It's okay Blake," Pyrrha hugged Blake to comfort the cat faunus.

 **Auditorium**

"Who is that?"

"Raven."

Glynda looked down and a bit saddened by the info. ' _DAMMIT, now I have to be careful around the girl._ ' "Well what do we do, we can't have a huntress be part of the initiation."

"We don't have a choi-," Ozpin was cut off by his scroll going off giving the caller ID of Qrow "Hello Qr-"

"Ozpin she's alive."

"I know Qrow."

"Then where's Ruby, We still need to find a vessel for the fall maiden fragment and the winter maiden."

"Well, Ruby is right now in the emerald forest along with Blake Belladonna who told us she was the winter maiden-"

"ARE YOU SURE!"

"No, not yet I was planning to talk to the two as well as Pyrrha Nikos after initiation."

"I'm on my way."

"Qrow wai-" Ozpin sighed as he heard the call end.

"And he says Raven is the hot-headed of the two," Glynda looked at Ozpin who was concentrating on his scroll.

"This is going to be a hectic year." Ozpin pinched the bridge of his nose.

 **Emerald Forest**

"WHO ARE YOU, WHAT ARE YOU, HOW CAN YOU TWO BE SO CALM THAT GRIMM HAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Weiss looked at Raven and then to the black and red haired girls.

"Be quiet Schnee," Raven snapped at her.

"How dare-" Weiss looked at the woman in front of her.

"What happened, that Panic Attack was one of the worst she's ever had."

"Weeeeelllllll," Pyrrha and Blake both made eye contact.

One recap of the previous day

"Okay, there are many things I want to say, Schnee, you will perish, and if Yang is here then Tai will check up on her which means a whole lot of other problems," Raven close her eyes and immediately opened them when the wolf faunus stirred in her arms.

"Mama where are we?"

"The emerald forest lil pup,"

"Emerald forest," Ruby looked confused for a min before realizing what happened "WAIT I SLEPT IN THE INITIATION, BLAKE PYRRHA WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Ruby grabbed Pyrrha and Blake and speeding off in the direction of the shrine.

"REALLY, did they just leave me," Weiss used her glyphs to try and catch up.

'Just like us,' Raven chuckled 'Well while I am here I should at least watch,' Raven transformed and started to fly, catching the attention of two lilac eyes.

' _Mom?_ '

 **A.N I am sorry for not uploading for a month but I had major writer's block and couldn't think of a good idea for the ch anyway this is back along with Loud Summer Quite Winter ch 2 soon :3**


	11. WOOOLLOOOWOWOWO

dkdneifnrldlktrmdovmtndovntkfjvnym?

100 followers as of May 9 at 2:49 am (I believe) I have many quesions and a whole lot of Tears and thanks and not even sure what to say just thanks to everyone who followed this story and who favorite and who reviewed and did so much I dom't even know anymore just thank you :D and

 _ **still really sorry anout the huge gaps**_


	12. family reunion

**Shrine**

"How …. can you …. run for that… long," Weiss gasped for air as she laid down

"Well, it's not really running more of just moving."

"Ruby next time give us a warning," Blake said before vomiting while Pyrrha was already on the floor passed out.

"Sorry," Ruby gave a sheepish smile.

"RUN!" Nora rushed by past before stopping. "There you guys are."

"Nevermore!" Ren came firing storm, as Jaune came running and screaming

"Ugh, why with all the screaming," Pyrrha looked up.

"We have more company," Weiss pointed at the dragon.

"What the hell," Yang rushed and shot at the dragon.

'We have a better chance of taking care of the dragon,' "JAUNE TAKE REN AND NORA AND DEAL WITH THE NEVERMORE," Ruby stared at Jaune who gave a weak nod, "Blake, Pyrrha, Noose," With the two giving a nod she ran towards Pyrrha catching Gambol and tying it around herself.

"Ready," Ruby shouted as she curled up into a ball and was caught by Pyrrha.

"Don't break a leg," Pyrrha smiled as she launched Ruby and then grabbed on to the ribbon of Gambol Shroud "She has the craziest plans."

"Yea, but she makes it work," Blake laughed as she held onto the rope. Pyrrha started to use Milo in its rifle mode and shot at the dragon who started to breathe flames at her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING!" Weiss looked up.

"Decapitating a dragon," Blake smiled.

 **On top of the dragon**

'OKAY TIME TO DO WHAT WE DO BEST, US,' Ruby pulled out Thorned Rose and swiftly cut bits of the wings slowing down the gargantuan Grimm below her. 'Okay there make it difficult for it to fly, now time for the difficult part,' Ruby put away Thorned Rose and turned Waning Rose to gravity dust, then activated her semblance and jumped. "NOW!" with the confirmation Blake and Pyrrha pulled the ribbon yanking Ruby down. "YEA! WHOOOO!" Ruby sped towards the beast using her semblance diving straight for the neck.

Auditorium

"WHERE IN THE HELL DID THE DRAGON COME FROM? WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!" Glynda panicked. 'THEY ARE GOING TO DIE,' Glynda thought and then looked at Ozpin, whose hands were tightening around his mug

"W- We can't," Ozpin sipped from his mug frustration in his voice, "It's initiation."

"We have to do something."

"YEA! WHOOOOO!" They both turned to the video feed to see Ruby skyrocketing towards the ground and slicing the dragons head clean off. Both looked on in shock, jaws on the floor.

 **Emerald Forest**

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Ruby screamed as she landed on the ground getting shocked looks from Weiss.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU, NO HUNTRESS IN TRAINING CAN DO THAT!"

"Well, not if you have been following a huntress for 6 years," Ruby smiled at the raven that landed on her shoulder.

"How do you come up with these plans," Blake smirked as she hugged Ruby and kissed Ruby's forehead.

"Um, movies, video games, books, and dreams," Ruby looked back confused, "Why,"

"Because we fear that one day you'll plan something insane," Pyrrha nodded as she rubbed the wolf faunus ears for a bit,

"Whhaaaa, my plans aren't crazy …. just not super safe," Ruby looked at Jaune and his group as the got the Nevermore to swoop down before cutting off both of its wings before Nora smashed It's skull in.

Up in the air, a speck looked down, ' _Good job my little pup._ '

 **Auditorium**

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos, Blake Belladonna, you four collected the white rook and will form team RWPB (Rupee) led by Ruby Rose," Ozpin looked at Ruby her face in shock, Weiss had a bitter expression.

"Wait me? or- are you sure," Ruby looked at Ozpin baffled by his decision.

"Of course, You where the one to plan out that little stunt," Ozpin pointed at the screen replaying the clip of Ruby decapitating the dragon.

"WOW," "Do you think she could teach us how to do that," "Is she even human," Ruby could here several whispers most making her blush, as they walked out of the stage they meet with team JNYR (Junior).

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT," Nora screamed as she tackled Ruby in a hug.

"Congratulations, Ruby," Ren smiled as he got Nora off of her, "see, you didn't have anything to worry about."

"Thanks, Ren."

"WHERE IS SHE," Yang pushed Ren out of the way and looked at her half-sister who began to tremble which had Blake and Pyrrha ready to decapitate Yang if necessary.

"H-hi Ya-Yang haven't seen you in a while," Ruby looked away trying to avoid eye contact with the ball of fire in front of her.

"Where is my mother," Yang loaded Ember Celica.

"I don't know," Ruby walked by only to be yanked back by her hood back.

"I saw her talk to the 4 of you in the forest," Yang closed the gap and stood over the quivering faunus. "I need to ask her something,"

"What do you want to know? I might be able to answer it?"

"Why does she care so much about you and not me," Yang folded her arms waiting for a response.

"Because" Ruby looked down then at her cloak face changing ' _I remind her of mom and the good times_ ' past beacon.' "I remind her of my momma," Ruby mumbled.

"What?" Yang's eyes turned red.

"I remind her, of better times when she was with my mom, when she was with Summer," Ruby looked back up.

"WHA-"

"Miss Rose could you along with Miss Belladonna and Miss Nikos come with me, Ozpin would like to see you," Glynda walked by.

"Okay."

 **Outside of Ozpin's office**

Ruby looked straight ahead only to felt the raven land on her left shoulder, "Do you know what he wants," the raven nodded.

"I am guessing they want proof of your powers," Pyrrha gave Ruby a small kiss on the cheek.

"Wha!!!," Ruby stumbled back. "Don't do that please, not for a bit anyway."

"So is what Ruby said the real reason?" Blake asked the raven who looked away ' _Curse you and your bird form_.'

"Come on, get on," Glynda asked as she held the door to the elevator open, "and if I may commend you Miss Rose on your performance in the initiation."

"Um, Thank you," Ruby looked up a little embarrassed only to hear the raven squawk at the blond teacher who rolled her eyes.

 **A few minutes later**

"Ah welcome, Miss Rose, Miss Belladonna, Miss Nikos."

Ruby looked inside, 'He really really like clockwork,' as well as noticed a man next to Ozpin.

"Um, you called us sir?" Ruby asked trying not to sound a little bit intimidated.

"Yes-"

"Stop hiding Raven," the man next to Ozpin used his sword and shot at the raven who immediately turned into Raven and sliced the bullet.

"WHAT THE HELL QROW!"

"If you didn't hide I wouldn't have to shoot sis," Qrow then took a swig from his flask.

'Wait, sis?'

"Good now we are all here, now onto the pressing matters, Miss Rose, Miss Belladonna could you please prove to us that you are indeed maidens."

"Um, okay," Ruby then closed her eyes then opened them spewing Yellow flames. "Well, there's my proof."

' _Holy s #h she is just like summer,_ ' Qrow looked in awe.

"Well, guess it's my turn," Blake left her eyes open and white flames spewed out, "so anything else?"

"Um, mom the drunk over there called you sis."

"Yes, Raven, you have a lot to explain," A voice belonging to Tai, Ruby got one look at the man that beat her and then nothing.

' _OH GOD OH GOD NO NO NOT HIM,_ ' Raven immediately picked up Ruby and hugged her tightly trying to make sure she didn't break down.

"I left you because you did more to harm me than help me. When Summer started to help me deal with you and Yang a few months later, I ran. Summer caught on and decided to stay with me 5 months later and one relationship made we decided to have a baby. And now, after 1 and a half years of testing, we did it and 9 months later Ruby was born but to bring a newborn on missions for highly trained Huntress is a Goddamn death wish so after some debating between you two," Raven looked at Tai then at Qrow. "We chose you, Summer asked you to take care of our little rose, then when she died I took Thorned Rose which belongs to Ruby now and then after 7 YEARS of her dealing with your beatings I took my daughter back," Raven's eyes looked down at the quivering girl beneath her

"Make him go away please momma," Ruby whispered while still unconscious.

Blake and Pyrrha stared at the blond man in front of them. "What do we do?" Pyrrha whispered.

"Wait," Blake replied, tense and ready to attack the man if he did anything.

"Tch," was all that was said before Tai rushed at Raven. Once inches away from her, no one expected what happened next. All they saw was Tai's falling backward and hundreds of petals around him.

Once on the ground, Ruby appeared on top of the blond man, Thorned Rose in its dagger form at his throat the other's barrel pointed directly at his forehead. "You… will stay away from my mother and my friends."

"And what are you gonna do 'little rose' kill me,"

"And become something just like you, no," Ruby got off of the man and walked to her mother and hugged her, "did I do good momma?"

"You did the best thing little rose," Pyrrha came over and hugged the girl tightly followed by Blake.

"Miss Rose, Miss Belladonna, Miss Nikos you may leave," Ozpin looked on at the group, a smile creeping up on his face.

 **Outside dorm**

"There you three are, what happened?"

"A lot of things that we can talk about tomorrow," Ruby moved into the dorm room before dropping dead asleep on the bed.

"Yea, sorry Weiss, but sleep is important and today has been what can be classified as a s#$h show," Pyrrha kissed Blake before joining Ruby on the mattress and bringing the wolf faunus close to her, soon followed by Blake.

' _Awwww they're adorable_.'

 **A.N Yea :3**


	13. First day pt 1

Weiss had just woken up to see a room decorated with a few posters and a couple bookshelves.

"You ready to go out," Blake asked as she sipped her tea and read her book.

"Yea just wai- oh morning Weiss," Ruby smiled at her partner.

"much when did you guys wake up," Weiss asked eyes slowly adjusting to the light.

"About 5:30 it's currently 7:30 you got half of an hour to get ready," Pyrrha walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm heading down to the cafeteria," 'I needs my cookies,' Ruby opened the door to see Yang outside and immediately closed it, "on second thought I can wait."

"Who's outside the door," Weiss looked at her partner who was slowly creeping away from the door.

"N-o no one i-n particular," Ruby eyes shifted from side to side sporadically only to jump at hearing banging from the door.

Blake got up and went to the door, "I'll get it." Blake opened the door to see Yang, "What do you want?" Pyrrha looked at the two and immediately went for Milo.

Yang slowly breathed in and out, "Nothing in particular just wanted to say that no hard feelings."

"What?!" Blake looked at Yang, offended at what the brawler had said.

"I said I hope that our family feud," Yang pointed to the wolf faunus who was opening the window "Doesn't interfere with our relationship,"

"CRAP! CLASSES START IN 10 MINUTES!" Ruby looked at the clock before jumping out of the window.

"Is she crazy!" Weiss looked down.

"Just jump Schnee it's the fastest way to class so get moving," Blake shoved Weiss out of the way before jumping.

"Yang you deserve all of the hate Blake and I will give you," Pyrrha gave Yang a death glare before jumping out of the window.

' _If they're gonna plan on dying they can go right ahead,'_ Weiss thought as she moved towards the door missing the ball of fire that was Yang.

 **Port's Class**

Weiss opened the door gasping for oxygen and spotted her team.

Ruby looked at Weiss who was slowly moving her way towards the seat next to Pyrrha, "Told ya Weiss."

"Shut it," Weiss gave Ruby a weak glare and then looked at the front of the class.

"Welcome students to Grimm study I am Professor Port and you are in wonderful hands-" Port was about to go on a rant before Ruby raised her hand "Yes Miss Rose?"

"Are you an active hunter or did you give it up to be a teacher?"

"Well, good question, as of now I am a semi-active hunter only active when training upcoming hunters and Huntress."

"Oh, could I still get your autograph," Ruby smiled as she gave a pen and paper, shocking everyone except for the redhead and cat faunus.

Port himself was stunned eyes popping out from his eyebrows "Of course!" he immediately grabbed the pen and paper and scribbled his name.

"Suck his dick while you're at it," a brown-haired boy who sat above WPB mumbled gaining a death glare from Blake.

Ruby, on the other hand, skipped to her desk smiling from ear to ear gaining an eye roll from Pyrrha and a small smile. "Really lil pup you had to do it in the middle of class."

"Thank me later," Ruby gave a small smirk before pointing at Port who had a confused expression and just stood there

 **After class**

"That is how you get out of having to listen to the infamous story," Ruby turned back to her team.

"Infamous," Weiss gave a confused expression.

"Port has a history of rarely giving a lesson and more of rambling on," Ruby turned.

"How do you know this?"

"My mom studied here and he had a tendency to do the same while studying."

"Kind of reminds me of a certain someone," Blake looked ahead and pointed at a ginger-haired ball of energy.

 **Oobleck's class**

As team RWPB and JNYR got to class all they saw was a green blur move across the classroom

"GooddayclassandwelcometoHistoryIamyourteacherBartholemewOoblecknowthatwegotintroductionletusbegin."

Both teams stopped except for Ruby and Nora. "Did anybody get that," Jaune looked at the rest of the group all giving him a slow nod from side to side.

"Come on Slowpokes," Ruby and Nora both chimed as they sat down.

 **A few minutes later**

"Haveanyfaunushereexperiencedanydiscrimination," Oobleck looked on at the crowd with only a few raising their hands Ruby hesitated at first but raised her hand.

Pyrrha looked at Blake who didn't hesitate or do anything just looked straight ahead and gave her an annoyed look. "Raise your hand," Blake gave a pleading look. "You still have a month and then punishment," Pyrrha gave Blake a quick peck on the cheek and a sadistic grin.

"terribletrulyterriblewithworkfromgroupslikethewhitefangwhotaketheideaoffaunusliberationtothextreameandthefaunuswarsviewsonfaunushavegonedown,"

"Cause they're worse than scum!," Cardin yelled before laughing only to get looks from RPN, Team JNYR and all the faunus in the room.

 _'And he wonders why the white fang is so twisted,'_ Blake sighed and looked forward only to hear panic as she looked back Ruby was on top of Cardin. "Sorry Professor-" "Doctor" "-I will take any of your punishment," Ruby then looked at the boy below her. "You listen here, the only reason _**people**_ like the white fang act as they do is because of people like you," Ruby words filled with venom, her eyes slowly dilating to a dull silver. "People who think that just because we have an extra set of ears or wings or tails or any other animal part means we're less than them," Ruby inhaled trying to hold down tears.

"MissRosepleasesitdownandIwillneedtotalktoyouafterclass."

"Of course professor-" "Doctor" "-doctor," Ruby got up slowly her eyes stuck to Cardin trying to instill fear into his soul

"Are you crazy!" Weiss glared at her partner.

"Sorry, Weiss but he needed to understand," Ruby gave her an apologetic look.

 **After Class**

 **Ruby POVish**

"Miss Rose, while I can understand you being angry at Mister Winchester, but you have to understand that I can't have you pulling out your weapon in class unless asked to," Oobleck looked on at the girl who gave a quick nod.

"I fully understand sir, and I am guessing you will be giving me detention for breaking the rules."

"Sadly yes, this weekend you have to clean my classroom," Oobleck smiled as Ruby slumped down in shame "Oh….. OHHH," Ruby immediately smiled. _'I can use my semblance easily.'_

 _ **A.N okay um I might go m.a.i for a bit considering the shitshow of a ch I need to write for my other story (check it out by the way ;) and that ch is going to take a lot out of myself and SeraphimNight so please be patient, again I am really really sorry**_


	14. Combat Class

**Combat class**

"Welcome everyone, to combat class I am your teacher Glynda Goodwitch," Glynda gave stern gaze over the class " Now today, We are going to have a two teams fight may I have volunteered," The instant she finished two hands raised up Ruby's and Yang's. "Alright team JNYR and RWPB come to the arena," both teams slowly went to the arena both teams entered the arena " This will be the tournament rules, so if your aura hits below 30% your out,"

Both groups nodded

"Pyrrha take on Nora, Blake deal with Ren, Weiss, you deal with Jaune and then help the ether Nora or Ren, I get Yang," Ruby looked at the three for a confirmation only getting them from Pyrrha and Blake, Weiss just gave an offended look 'What does she think I'm not good enough to deal with anybody other than Arc?!'

Ruby grabbed Thorned Rose and turned it into its dual daggers, Pyrrha stared into the excited eyes of Nora who had Magnhild at a ready, Yang loaded Ember Celica, Ren and Blake gave each other a silent nod, Weiss got into her stance, and Jaune grabbed Crocea Mors and got into a flimsy stance

"Ready, BEGIN!"

Nora grew a huge grin and cackled maniacally, "Ohh, So It's a spartan vs the queen of the castle."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes and gave a smirk "if, Your queen of the castle, then that castle must be made of sticks and rubble."

Nora's eyes started to twitch "HOW, DARE YOU QUESTION MY CASTLE," Nora jumped into the air with a battle cry crashing Magnhild onto Akoúo̱ sending sparks in multiple directions, Pyrrha using polarity slowly lifted Magnhild, then using Miló slashed at Nora's torso taking away 5% of Nora's aura before pushing her away

"What did you think jumping at me wildly was a good idea," Pyrrha gave a cocky grin she then rolled forward shifting Miló into its rifle form and shot at Nora who just yawned at the bullets coming her way,

"REN, JUICE ME UP," Nora turned to Ren who dashed away from Blake and immediately grabbed a special ammo cartridge and placed into Storm Flower and fired at Nora.

 _ **Ruby Pov**_

As the bullets flew through the air, bolts of lightning pulsing out of them Ruby walk up to them and moved them one aimed at Yang one at Ren and the last one at Jaune ' _Pfft this is way to easy,'_ Ruby then turned to Yang who was running straight ahead ' _Now to deal with the fireball,'_ Ruby dashed to Yang, tripping her then ' _Ah semblance, what would I do without you_ ,' Ruby immediately stopped using her semblance "Sorry, Nora but noP," Ruby gave Nora a shit eating grin, only to be grabbed by the foot ' _Oh craaap'_

"You really thought, That was going to be easy," Yang's eyes turned Blood red as she looked down at Ruby

Ruby gave a smirk, "Heh, The thing is Yang you either drop me or get shot your cho-" Ruby immediately got thrown towards the edge of the arena before Yang got hit by the bullet ' _Rule 23 of being a huntress, Never get cocky_ ,' the voice of Raven rang through Ruby's head, ' _Thanks Mom would have liked that when it happened,'_

' _Don't sass me, Ruby_ ,'

' _But you're a voice I created in my head,'_

' _You have a really good imagination, any way focused on the fight,_ ' Ruby flipped to land on her feet ' _Okay brawler style, hit hard take punishment, then there's her semblance Rebound, Okay counter with Assassin Style quick kill can't let this draw out to long,'_ Ruby put away Thorned Rose and turned Waning Rose to Wind dust and vanished, dashed around Yang in a circle creating a barrier of Roses and feathers around Yang, only to have debris pierce the barrier,Yang smashed the ground and punched debre 'So she's attacking blindly, bad idea,' Ruby immediately stopped moving in circles, then dashed into the barrier and slashed at Yang and just as quickly exited and continued her aunslaught lowering her Aura to 35%

Weiss looked at Jaune with a glare which instantly gave a look of regret 'I can't believe Rose thought this was going to be difficult,' Weiss immediately dashed towards Jaune and tripped him only to get hit by the redirected bullet

"Jaune Arc is out," Glynda announced

"SORRRRY WEISS!"

"YOU IDIOT," Weiss looked at the torrent of Roses and feathers than to Pyrrha who was dodging the Grenades with little effort coming from Nora and then to Blake who had her blade tangled in Storm Flower

"So do Cats like to be tangled up," Ren gave a small smirk

"You've been, with Nora for too long the last time we meet you where far quieter," Blake went for a roundhouse kick only to have it blocked by Ren's knee

"Maybe or maybe the 2 months we were with you guys I got far more talkative, and Nora far-" Ren went for a knee only to stop at a gigantic scream

"YOU DISRESPECT MY CASTLE, I BREAK YOUR LEGS," Nora looked at Pyrrha a murderous grin splattered on her face

Blake looked at the torrent of roses and feathers "So want to deal with our crazy partners before they kill each other-" Blake was interrupted as she had to dodge a shotgun blast coming from within the torrent

 **Inside the torrent**

Yang aimed a punch at Ruby head only for it to be parried, Ruby immediately went for a stab at Yang's stomach with Waining Rose only for it to be caught and the blade to be snapped 'Great gonna have to make another wind blade,' Ruby returned the hilt to its scabbard and pulled out Thorned Rose and slashed at Yang's head only for it to clash with Ember Celica,

As the two were caught in their struggle Ruby grew a smirk and switched Throned Rose into the daggers and crouched under a punch from Yang and sliced at Yang's back chipping of 4% of Yang's semblance and then grabbed the dagger that was still floating in the air and jumped up and shot down lowering Yang's aura to 10%

"Yang Xiao Long is out," Glynda announced as the torrent stopped, Ruby jumped into the air celebrating before slumping to the ground " Ruby Rose-Branwen is out,"

"So, now that it's a 2 on 2 we do-" Ren didn't finish as he had to dodge a slash going for his head

"You really are spending way too much time with Nora," Blake smiled as Nora was launched into Ren launching both out of the ring

"Team JYNR is out, team RWPB,

"Well that was fun'" Pyrrha asked panting

"Is Pyrrha Nikos the invincible girl tired," Blake smiled as she looked at the redhead

"You fight Nora after insulting her Castle, then come back to me," Pyrrha went and cradled Ruby

"I think I need to work on my stamina," Ruby looked up only to get a pat from Blake

"noP you don't need more stamina just better aura control," Blake gave a quick kiss to Ruby's cheeks and one to Pyrrha

Weiss looked at Ruby, her face fueled with rage "HOW DARE YOU FIRE AT ME,"

"Redirected a bullet at Jaune you got in the way you didn't have to attack him or you could have paid attention," Ruby looked into the eyes of Weiss smirk growing

Weiss growled before walking away

"I am going to go make sure she's okay,"

 _ **A.N I don't do this often but please review This was practice in doing action and want to know what you guys thought :3**_


	15. avoiding conflict

**Beacon courtyard**

Weiss was walking through the courtyard furiously, ' _HOW DARE THAT NO GOOD INBRED FAUNUS FIL-_ ' "WEISS, WAIT!" Ruby ran up to Weiss.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Weiss looked back furious.

"Um, I wanted to apologize, for treating you like that," Ruby looked down at the ground.

"What?" Weiss gave a confused look.

"I am sorry, I forgot that people might take offense to that. Because up 'til now, the only people I've talked to for a long enough period of time are Pyrrha, Blake, Nora, Ren and my mom, and I forgot that you might take that as an insult and so all I wanted to say is I'm sorry and I hope you understand."

"That doesn't excuse how you treated me."

"I know, but, I just wanted you to understand, and to be honest I am not really sure why I was chosen to be the leader when you could have made an amazing one," Ruby smiled up to Weiss ' _WHY DID I SAY THAT_ _!?_ '

' _To cheer her up._ '

' _I thought you were going to go away_ ,'

' _NoPe._ '

Ruby was about to continue her train of thought when she was snapped back to reality. "You really think so," Weiss looked up skeptically.

"Oh totally, I mean you seem great at keeping people on track and considering your background you would make sure the three of us didn't slack off," Weiss gave a small laugh, "and I hope you can help me do that considering I've never been in a classroom for more than a few minutes."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, my mom was far more focus in survival and fighting. She said 'If you can't survive then writing is useless'."

Weiss looked up in shock "That's du-"

"I mean she did teach me how to read and write, but in the end, she isn't wrong. I mean she wasn't cruel or anything. She didn't leave me out in the woods for days to survive, but if you can't live outside of modern society then you aren't cut out to be a huntress," Ruby smiled. "And that's why I need your help I am no good with the academic part of Combat school."

Weiss was bewildered,"Wait I thought this was for you to explain your behavior."

"Yeah, but while I am at it I might as well ask, Pyrrha and Blake are already going to help me, and with your help, it could be a lot easier," Ruby gave a sheepish smile.

Weiss smirked, "Alright, fine you dolt."

Ruby fist pumped, "Yes, one less enemy."

"While you're here, I was going to ask about that what is up with you and Xiao Long," Weiss asked a little worried.

Ruby winced and her voice went to a low monotonous mumble, "well about 16 years ago my mom, Raven, ran away from Yang's dad cause he was abusing her and my other mo-"

"Wait you have two moms?"

"Yes," Ruby looked down at her cloak. ' _It must be really important to her.'_ "My other mother, Summer, found her in the forest camping and asked if they could build a home together and from there-"

"Romance," Weiss finished.

"Yea, anyway after a year or so they decided to have a kid, the semi-right way by using a lab in Atlas and were the first to discover jeashi," Weiss looked on in shock. "Yea, I know craaaaazy. Anyway, after I was born they ran into a problem. How would two of the best huntress in Remnant take care of a girl?"

"Wait, couldn't one just stop working?"

"They were both really needed if what my mom tells me is true. After that, the only person they knew could take care of me was Yang's dad," Ruby started to slowly breathing in and out. "He didn't like me much and abused me," Weiss gasped.

Blake and Pyrrha slowly walked up, "Do you think she'll accept me?" Blake touched her bow with a small frown on her lips.

Pyrrha rubbed the bow, "and? If she doesn't then she will either have to leave or deal with it."

"That and the whole me being an ex-white fang member."

Pyrrha pulled Blake I into a hug with a smile growing on her face, "you are trying to be better all by yourself."

"I honestly can't believe I got out of there alive."

"Yeah, and who do you have to thank," Blake smiled at Pyrrha.

"Ruby."

"YeP," as they both turned to look at the pair in they saw Weiss holding Ruby's hand, "Should we worry?"

"No, Ruby is way to loyal to us to ever cheat," Blake smiled as Ruby returned the hug

"Yeah...Do you think it's because she's a canine faunus?" Pyrrha inquired while she gave Blake a quick peck on the cheek

Blake looked miffed at Pyrrha's insinuation "That's a little bit racists,"

Pyrrha looked ashamed of herself, "I mean yeah, but I'm not completely wrong considering the 'red dot' incident."

"IT WAS MOCKING ME!"

Blake pouted making Pyrrha laugh, "Uh, sure?"

"Bite me," Blake mumbled.

"Oh I will," Pyrrha snickered making Blake blush, "heh, gotcha."

"So where you two there the entire time or?" Weiss gave a disturbed look.

Blake gave a shrug as Pyrrha went up and snuggled Ruby, making the wolf faunus giggle, "yeah, and we want to make sure. You didn't try anything."

"Are you two really that protective?"

Pyrrha looked up from Ruby, "considering what we have seen, it's completely justifiable."

"Like what," After Weiss finished Pyrrha shivered, Blake winced, and Ruby's face morphed to one of complete horror.

"Trust us you don't want to know," All three said in unions.

"Well we should head to the cafeteria maybe we could catch JNYR," Ruby suggested.

"I still can't believe Arc became a leader," Weiss rolled her eyes.

Blake nodded in agreement, "It's almost like he forged his papers."

Pyrrha just looked at the two, "He's not that bad."

Ruby nodded in agreement "He is the best choice, Yang's too hot-headed, Ren is way to cold and Nora issss," Ruby trailed off.

"Crazy."

"Insane."

"In her own realm of reality."

"I was going to say hyperactive, but I guess those work as well," Ruby looked at her teammates a little disturbed.

Weiss looked up at Blake's bow only to notice it twitch, "You know Blake you shouldn't lie to your teammate."

Blake gave Ruby a death glare who paid no mind to it, "I apologize Weiss but considering your families history with the Faunus didn't help."

Weiss looked away, "Is my family really that bad?"

Pyrrha went beside Weiss and patted her on the shoulder, "Sadly Weiss, yes, but **You** are the heiress to the Schnee company with help from the Faunus and not being blinded by your father-."

"You mean prick," Blake looked at Pyrrha who gave her a disapproving look. "I am trying to lift her spirits, but yea Weiss your dad is a bit of a mean person."

Weiss looked up with a little smile on her face, "That I already knew."

Ruby gave a small smile then felt her gut rumble, "Come on, I'm hungry."

Pyrrha smiled "Yeah alright."

 _ **A.N For the people who care**_ ** _jeashi is just what I decided to call the female/artificial sperm they used to create Ruby just so I didn't have to say female/artifical sperm sorry for anybody confused :3_**


	16. reforming a relationship

**Few days later**

 **Cafeteria**

Team RWPB and JNYR were sitting together talking together, and Everyone was chatting together all except for Jaune who was slumped over on the table.

Ruby looked over, "Jabd ab ybu obay?" She said while swallowing another cookie.

"Ruby stop talking with food in your mouth," Pyrrha and Blake both said in unison.

"Sorry."

Yang looked over at her partner, "while I hate to agree with Red, you look worse than usual."

Pyrrha put a comforting smile on Jaune's hand, "Is it Cardin?"

"Cardin, who's Cardin?" Jaune looked up like everyone was crazy.

Blake looked directly at Jaune's eyes, "Cardin Winchester, the guy that's almost as racist as Jacques Schnee."

"HEY," Weiss glared at Blake who only gave a knowing smirk back.

"What Cardin? No, he's not doing anything to me," Jaune looked on as everyone except for Ruby, recollected everytime Cardin messed with Jaune.

Ruby was looking directly at Cardin as he went to pull at a Rabbit Faunus ears. ' _Thank god I read the rules._ '

After everyone was done listing of everytime Cardin messed with Jaune, they were looking at where Ruby was only to notice a group of rose Petals descending to the ground.

"Where's Ruby?" Weiss asked only to see Ruby holding Cardin's wrist.

"Quick question: what where you going to do to her ears?" Ruby gave Cardin a gentle smile filled with hate.

"Um Rub them?" Cardin immediately hollered as Ruby's grip tightened around his wrist.

"Yeah no, you see I don't believe you, considering your disdain for faunus of all kinds," Ruby turned back to the rabbit faunus and gave her a smile before gesturing to walk away.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" Cardin gave a weak smile trying to stop any more screams.

"You see, after looking at the rule book, 'students should deal with bullies **on their own** ,'" Ruby gave a sadistic grin. Cardin only gulped ad he was slammed onto the floor, nearly destroying his aura. "Cardin Winchester all bark and no bite," Ruby could only giggle at her pun earning a laugh from Yang and boos from everyone else.

"Ruby did you just," Pyrrha just looked on at the wolf faunus as she came by to grab the last cookie.

"Dog pun, yes," Ruby only gave a shit eating grin.

Yang had finally calmed down enough to look at Ruby, "Nice one red."

Ruby just stared awkwardly into Yang's eyes, as everyone else except for Jaune gave her death glares, "Um, thanks?"

Jaune sighed, "well anyway, did you guys hear about the trip to forever falls?"

Nora started to drool, "Ren,do you think they'll let us have some sap for pancakes?"

Ren just rolled his eyes, "Nora, no we can't take anymore, you remember the last time you had some."

Nora just waved it off "and? So what I had a small heart attack, and?"

"No, Nora you went into a food coma and had to be put on life support for an hour," Ren stared into Nora's eyes.

"Yea, small heart attack," Nora giggled, making Jaune, Weiss and Yang look at her disturbed.

Ruby got up, "well better get back to the dorm."

Blake nodded in agreement, "yeah might be a good idea."

"Why the dorm?" Jaune asked.

"Um cause that's where our weapons are," Ruby stated matter of factly.

"But, we have the rocket lockers," Jaune stared in confusion.

"True, but you never know when your gonna need them so you might as well either carry them with you at all times or have them where you always return," Ruby retorted, "and considering your place vomit boy."

"What?" Jaune gave a confused look.

"Jaune your a reallllly bad hunter," Ruby looked around only getting a nod from Weiss.

Jaune gave an offended look, "what's that supposed to mean?"

Ruby's eyes concentrated on him, "You don't have a semblance, Your carrying a 200 year old weapon, which you barely know how to use, and you're slacking off in general."

"And what do you expect me to do?"

Ruby blood started to boil, "TRAIN! Not once has anybody on my team or your team have seen you anywhere near any of the training facilities, do maintenance on your weapon, or figure out what your semblance is or what it does. Hell do you even know what a hunter's job is?" Ruby asked a small yellow flame forming around her eyes catching the eyes of Pyrrha and Blake who immediately grabbed Ruby and took her to their dorm.

Pyrrha stared in shock, "Pup, what was that?!"

Ruby turned away and mumbled, "He barely knows what a hunter is."

Blake went up and hugged Ruby while rubbing her ears, "okay, but still we can't go around showing the flames."

Ruby sighed, "I know, but Jaune's hear in beacon when he doesn't even have a fifth of the things required to get into Signal."

Pyrrha joined Blake in the hug, "you shouldn't let that bother you,"

Ruby whimpered and tightened the hug, "I just don't want anybody to die."

Pyrrha and Blake both smiled as they embraced Ruby.

"EHM," Weiss just stared into her teammates. "Look, while I don't know why the 2 of you freaked the hell out," Weiss pointed to Pyrrha and Blake. "I need to thank you Ruby for crushing Arc's spirit, but grab your weapons we have some sap to get."

 **Forever falls**

Everyone was standing around waiting for instructions. "Remember students, we are here for Sap and that's **it** ," Glynda glared at the students who all except for CRDL and Jaune nodded.

 **With CRDL and Jaune**

"Go grab the sap and get ready," Cardin smirked as Jaune sighed and grabbed the 4 jars.

 **With RWPB and NYR**

"SOOOOO, what you guys want to do?" Ruby asked.

"Umm get the sa-" Weiss looked at Ruby confused.

Ruby smiled disappeared then reappear with 10 bottles of sap, "Weiss, you need to learn how your life's gonna go with me. I do the thing really fast, then we goof off."

Weiss just averted her eyes to Pyrrha and Blake, who where both preoccupied with helping Ren with stopping Nora from drinking the sap, with a small smile. Yang just grabbed her jar and started to look around to notice Jaune collecting sap. Ruby saw the same thing "So, Yang want to go beat up a bully while everyone else is dealing with Nora?"

"Sure, Red , I've been itching to kick an asshole's ass," Yang smile with the same grin, as Ruby had in the cafeteria,

 **With CRDL and Jaune**

"There Cardin now could you please not tell anybody," Jaune begged as RDL beat him up

"It's, your own fault for entering" Cardin looked into the bloodied blond to only hear whimpers from the boy and started to laugh

 **With Yang and Ruby**

"Man he's dumb," Ruby smiled as she looked down at the laughing idiot

"Tell me about it," Yang gained a sadistic grin

"I'll deal with saving Jaune from, RDL, I'll let you take down the maniacal dick," Ruby looked back only to see Yang jumping down ' _Man, is this how Mom, felt_ ,'

 _ **A.N sorry about this taking so long.**_

 _ **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSBDIDNALR 3K3O4U5RFNCKDNX THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU, July 6 2018 9:44 AM I reached 100 favorites so thank you thank you**_


	17. a plan an aunt

**Forever Fall**

Yang jumped down from the tree making sure to get as much attention as possible, "Hey there Cardin! if you could kindly tell your boyfriends over there to stop gangbanging my weak as hell leader and go on your merry way that would be just great."

"Please, it's a four on on-" Cardin didn't finish as Russell, Dove, and Sky were launched by him all skidding across the ground.

"Actually Mister Winchester, I believe it's a 2 ½ on 1 in our favor," Ruby smiled as she drew Waning Crescent in gravity dust mode.

"Yeah right, between you, bitch and the bimbo, I can handle myself just fine," Cardin gave a weak smirk trying to hide the immense fear only to see Ruby and Yang's face obscured by darkness only to see a flaming fist and hundreds upon thousands of petals.

 **Raven Pov**

Raven watch from one of the treetops looking down at her daughter " _At least She's getting along with Xiao Long_ ,' as she thought this, memories of her first experience with Summer went by.

 _ **FlashBack**_

 _Raven had two goals when it came to Beacon have her brother as a partner and not be stuck with a group of bumbling idiots "I still can't believe you can turn into a bird I could have sworn Ozpin would have been more careful when choosing spies but eh he's the king and we're the soldiers," or that was her intention now she had to deal with a hyperactive girl that didn't know when to shut up_

" _I can understand it being somewhat interesting to see someone turn into a bird but could you stop talking," Raven asked with a slight edge to her words making Summer look down at the ground mumbling something that sounded like an apology only to stiffen and pull out Thorned Rose_

" _We have company!" Summer immediately charged into the bushes and started to fire_

'is she crazy,' _Raven slowly made her way over to the bush only to find an Ursa Major being ridden by Summer "Get on we are going to ride him to victory,' Summer smiled as she looked down only to see Raven doing her best fish out of water expression causing her to giggle snapping Raven out of her trance and cautiously got on the Ursua and held on_

 _ **FlashBack End**_

Raven could only open a portal and shed a tear as more memories came back to her of her first rose.

 **Down below**

"Well, I would say we have officially rekt their metaphorical shit," Yang smiled as she stood upon the pile of team CRDL.

"I think also literally, I mean we did aim for their rectum several times," Ruby smiled, "okay so I'll take Jaune. The better question is what to do with _them_ " Ruby pointed to team CRDL

"We could leave them behind," Yang shrugged

"Yeah, but then we will be questioned and Glynda will get angry," Ruby retorted as she moved Jaune and Dove over her shoulder

"You are way too nice," Yang gave Ruby a deadpan look as Ruby struggled to grab Cardin after a while Yang sighed and yanked Cardin and Sky and Russel "Now come on we have to get these 5 to Glynda,"

 **Cliffside**

Raven walked towards the empty grave and sat down next to it. "Hi, Honey how are you," Raven smiled as one yellow petal and one gray flew towards the ocean. "Same as always just tense considering Ruby's team are very close with the Xia Long gi-" Raven stopped as 4 red petals flew by, "okay fine since she is with _Yang._ " Raven waited for the green petal to fly by and smirked as it whooshed by. "Besides that and the whole Fall maiden debacle guess who I got in contact with," Raven gave a small chuckle as a white, blue and red petal passed by. "No its not Willow although I should talk to her, nope it has to do with _her_."

 **Airship**

"So essentially you two are telling CRLD blackmailed Mr. Arc into doing his bidding," Glynda asked not sure how to feel.

"Yeah pretty much," Ruby smiled as Glynda walked away talking about ways of torturing Ozpin as Blake and Pyrrha smothered her and looked cautiously at Yang making the blonde angry..

"If you two have something to say, say it," Yang spat.

"Just that I want to hurt you and your bigoted father," Blake said, venom dripping from words.

Yang mumbled, "sins of the father much," looking away.

"You aren't helping," Ruby whispered.

"Helping wit-… no," Blake turned to Ruby her eyes, "you aren't planning on being friends with her."

"No acquaintances at most, maybe a little bit more who knows get the sticks out of her bum, maybe get her and mom to at least be able to talk things out, get rid of some of her demons." Ruby gave a sheepish smile.

"That's a very honorable goal Ruby," Ren gave a full grin which was not much more than a small smile.

"Yeah, you see Ren gets it," Ruby smiled.

Blake and Pyrrha gave her a deadpan look ' _Ren agrees with everything not related to his relationship_.'

"WHAT," Ruby kept looking at the two before looking away and grumbling 'I think it's a good idea so I'm a do it.'

 **Random Penthouse**

A neapolitan haired woman was texting to her heart's content waiting for her girlfriend to return.

 _Nevermore: You ready to meet her._

 _Trio: You're kidding me right? getting ready to meet my little niece it's gonna be great! Shame Qrow isn't coming._

 _Nevermore: Might be for the best considering he still butthurt, also make sure_ _to keep_ _your boyfriend out of the meeting._

The girl face morphed into a scowl.

 _Trio: He ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND and you know I prefer 'my partner' to not have a dick._

 _Nevermore: yeah I do, it's just fun to tease you._

 _Trio: shut it oh on the topic I might be bringing 'company'._

 _Nevermore: ohhh what kind._

 _Trio: of the hot adorable sexy mint haired gorgeous red-eyed mocha colored variety who can make me go wild._

 _Nevermore: So do you need help with the baby?! Because of the way it sounds like you want a baby in you from this female._

 _Trio: YEEES._

The girl backpedaled a bit ' _bad idea, Emmy wouldn't like that very much_ ,'

 _Trio: wait let me ask, get back to you in a bit on that one._

 _Nevermore: okay, see ya in a week Neo_

Neo started to daydream of her caring for a little version of herself with darker color skin a mix of brown and green haired with one pink and one red eye

 _ **Sorry for the 3 month long wait my other story took my time and then school started then family came over then there was the lack of direction and interest and most importantly I didn't know what to do with Neo who is my 2nd favorite character which sounds weird cause it is but anyway here it is so hopefully this doesn't become a trend or a habbit**_


	18. Plans being made and ships setting sail

**Beacon**

 **Few days later**

Ruby was many of things energetic, reckless, adorable, but patience is not one of them "I'm so _boooorrrrrreeeed_ , Blake _help_ ," Ruby flailed while on top of Blake.

"Ruby, no, I'm reading," Blake mumbled annoyed at the wolf faunus.

"No reading, go outside or do something."

"Ruby, we just got back, it's been like 5 minutes," Pyrrha mumbled into her pillow.

"And, may I remind you what I am, what I consume and what my semblance is, what is 5 minutes for you is 50 million years for me," Ruby replied while bouncing around.

"We could, go to the docks," Weiss remarked

Blake's bow perked up a bit ' _Docks_ _means ocean and ocean means fish._ ' she started to drool a bit behind her book ' _Fiiiiish_.' "Yea let's go to the docs."

Ruby just pouted at the cat faunus' reaction, "all you want is fish."

Pyrrha had a low tired groan, "why do you want to go to the docks."

Weiss whistled innocently, "no reason in particular."

Ruby stopped at the door, "I mean, it could be that she just wants to go to the docks? Either that or fishing, the Vytal Tournament contestants, shopping, or a lot of things really,"

Pyrrha groaned realizing what was coming, "no, no no, I want to do nothing to do with that godforsaken tournament."

Ruby pouted and slowly moved towards Pyrrha only to be grabbed by Blake, "This is her battle, we can't help her." Ruby pouted some more before slowly leaving the room.

 **Apartment in Vale**

"Neo, You home?" a mint haired woman asked not expecting an answer from her less than talkative girlfriend.

Neo immediately appeared a huge grin plastered on her face, "yeah, and I have a couple of questions."

"Shoot."

"Okay, one would you want to have a baby?"

"Yes, but not now with everything Cinder's making us do, it's too risky," Emerald noticed Neo's face go from pure joy to anger.

"Also, do you want to accompany me to my family gathering?"

"Sure, when?"

"About 3 weeks before the festival,"

 **Docks**

Ruby was feeling weird as she held Blake by a leash. ' _How, do they deal with me_ ,' she thought as she yanked on the leash, "No, Blake no fish yet."

"Please," Blake tried to give her the puppy dog eyes.

Ruby gave her a deadpan look, "do you honestly think it will work on me, I perfected it," making the other faunus pout "also that."

"If you two could stop it with the fish, we must look presentable for the new students," Weiss made her point by adjusting her skirt

"Yeah, yea, fi-"Before Ruby could finish a male monkey faunus had jumped off a ship "HEY GET BACK HERE YOU NO GOOD STOWAWAY,"

"I'm, not a no good stowaway, I'm a great stowaway," the blonde monkey faunus yelled from the docs at a ship captain before dashing off

' _That no good faunus,_ ' Weiss thought her face morphing to that of calm rage, her inner self was trying to deny that he looked great and the fact that the sweat he had built up had made his skin glisten like the ball of plasma he was named after ' _No Weiss, you shall not date a faunus rat_ ,' Weiss kept repeating as she dragged the ladybug pair in a sprint in the direction of the monkey faunus

"Weiss stop we can't catch up," Ruby said meekly as it was becoming harder to breathe while being dragged by her hood choking her in the process

"No we must catch up to that no good animal, " Weiss replied frustrated from her own feelings and not being able to catch him

Blake immediately put her foot down all reason and logic being thrown out the window "Wait what the hell is that suppose to mean,"

Ruby started to panic a bit, "Weiss, Blake ple-"

"He's just like those good for nothing _murderers_ from the white fang," Weiss wasn't sure what to say anymore emotion dictating her decision

Blake herself was furious "For your information, _Weiss_ , like we've been talking about before not all faunus that are criminals, are part of the white fang, _and_ not all members of the white fang are, as your father depicted them to be,"

Weiss being frustrated from the faunus in front of her and the one who just ran off decided to follow the ladders example and did the same.

"Did that just happen," Ruby asked towards Blake gaining a slap.

"Come on, we have to get Pyrrha. we'll need all the help we can get."

 **Beacon** **Few minutes after RWB left**

Pyrrha had spent the last few minutes trying to relax but with the thoughts of the Vytal Tournament attacking her mind, the only mood she had was grumpy at best absolute loathing the future to come " **WOULD MISS NIKOS COME TO THE MAIN TOWER** ," Pyrrha sighed and walked off. ' _This should at least get my mind off the tournament_.' Deciding to take the long way

 **In an Atlas lab**

All throughout the lab all that could be heard was a series of increasingly long and loud cackles.

"Tyran, for the love of Grimm, shut it with the crazed laughter," Adam Watts sighed clearly annoyed.

"My sincerest apologies cousin Watts, but I cannot stop myself," Tyrian said while his scorpion tail curled up.

"Anyway why are you here," Watts asked while he loved his family rarely did they come for a reason other than for help

"Oh, our grandmother is calling for a family meeting," Tyran said with a sigh for he loved his grandmother. "Everyone should be there, including the little Rose." That last bit caught Watts attention and he whispered, "I finally get to meet my niece," Watts smiled, "alright I'll be there."

Tyran just giggled in amusement, "Good, good Grandmother will be oh most happy to have most of the family with us."

"I'm guessing Qrow…."

"will sadly not be attending, he is still unwilling to reconnect with the family since his fight with cousin Raven and the death of extended family Summer Rose."

Watts couldn't help but chuckle bitterly "Always the hopeless romantic,"

 **Vale Abandoned** **Warehouse**

Taiyang stood in front of a crimson dressed woman

"So do you agree to the deal or not?" the Crimson dressed woman

"I don't know the whole being spared from your boss almighty wrath and all doesn't seem to be enough for all the things I have to do," Tai looked at the woman unimpressed

"Fine what do you want," The woman asked irritated at being haggled

"My own kingdom, and my wife as my mindless slave," Tai smirked waiting for confirmation

"That makes things a lot more difficult," ' _He_ _still has the Atlesian Military around his fingers for the maiden steal_ ,' "Fine,"

Tai chuckled lightly "You got yourself a deal, Cinder,"

Cinder watched as he slowly walked away she pulled out her scroll

 _Fall: The Dragon is in_

 **Vale**

 **Downtown**

' _This is what I get for not asking for directions_ ,' Sun to say he was lost was an understatement from the second he left the docs he had no idea what to do and lamenting not asking the pretty ravenette girl for a dat- directions and felt bummed out until he noticed a certain girl in pure white ' _Wait wasn't she with her_ ,' Sun shrugged ' _nothing to lose but time_ ' He started to walk towards her and noticed that she was deep in thought

 **Weiss P.O.V**

Weiss kept on walking debating whether to keep on searching for the faunus or going back to Beacon and dealing with an awkward situation, so she decided to keep on walking looking at her scroll only to feel a tap on her shoulder and looking back.

 **Regular Pov**

Sun and Weiss where both stunned one more than the other. Sun was slowly forgetting the ravenette girl that had captivated his thoughts beforehand which were now preoccupied with the white angle in front of him. Weiss was freaking out noticing his well-toned chest and his glistening skin, unaware that a small bit of drool had formed at the bottom of her lip. Both where trying to say something but failing to create a single proper word.

 **Ozpin's office**

Pyrrha waited for the elevator to reach the top of the tower and all she could think of was the tournament and sighed expecting to be roped into the tournament by Ruby. She didn't realize she had been standing around in front of the Headmaster and his deputy, "um hello Professor, why did you caĺl me?"

"There is nothing to apologize over Miss Nikos we were wondering how much do you know about the maidens," Ozpin looked into the young woman's eyes as he spoke.

"Oh well the story and the actual event are the same. You," Pyrrha gestured towards Ozpin "decided that being a hermit was better than getting off your lazy butt. So, 4 girls had to get you out of your hut. Winter came first, then Spring followed, afterwards Summer, and when Fall showed up you decided to give them all of your magic," ' _For some reason_ ,' "Afterwards, they traveled all around the world helping out others and passing down there teaching," Pyrrha recounted still very unsure what was going on through Ozpin's brain when he first decided to give the maidens their power.

"Okay, good," Ozpin exhaled. ' _Raven hasn't told them the whole story_. _Should be a lot easier to_ _coax her along with miss rose and belladonna_ ,'

"Is that all, if so may I go I'm pretty sure my team should be back by now."

"Of course, you may leave," Ozpin replied while feeling a small vibration in his pocket ' _Must be fall, Have to be alone_.'

Glynda herself just watched the conversation unsure of why she was even needed and decided that the best thing to do was leave not wanting to deal with any of Ozpin's cryptic answers

After a few minutes Ozpin finally realizing that he was alone turned on his scroll to check his notification

 _JCW: Did it go smoothly_

Ozpin sighed knowing full well that if Tai was involved there would have been some haggling

 _Fall: Nothing much he just wants his own kingdom and Raven as his slave_

Ozpin sighed ' _He needs to get a fucking hobby._ '

 _JCW: Has everything else gone according to plan, are you doing okay?_

 _Fall: Yes the worst that has happened is some cat calling and less than pleasurable advancements_

As Ozpin read the text his grip on his caine tightened,

 _Fall: It's fine so loosen the grip on your cain and before you ask you do it way to often._

 _Thanks for worrying about me dad_

 _ **A.N Dun dun Dun plot twist**_

 _ **Well in all seriousness WOOOO THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU 200 FAVORITES WOOOOPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPOOOO**_

 _ **BRING OUT THE CA-**_

 _ **What do you mean we can't bring out this amount of cake to random and very kind people**_

 _ **No don't get rid of it**_

 _ **Don't get rid of it**_

 _ **Yesssssss bring it here**_

 _ **Yes I know that 5 cakes can kill a man but fuck it**_

 _ **Anyway um not sure what to say besides thank you, I am trying to figure out ways of making the story both interesting to read and write and after seeing some of v6 I realized oh wait Salem is the only key player with some semblance of a goood reason. If you look at Ozpin he's just being a whiny brat who hasn't tried to talk to his wife. Edgenlord number 5907 is being a whiny little brother and the elder god is being the biggest hypocrite. So besides that unsure if I should do some q &a thing let me see your thoughts fuck if I know **_


	19. What to do

**Small Cottage on the Island of Patch**

Qrow had been drinking for a good couple hours finally able to get all the guilt to die down which was made increasingly difficult when his burly cousin decide that now was the best time to show up. "What do you want Hazel," Qrow never hated his cousin, but all of his family got to his nerves at some point and after the amount of alcohol in his body he wasn't gonna take anyone's shit.

"Are, you coming to the family reunion," Hazel replied dryly clearly unsurprised by his drunk cousin.

Qrow could only laugh hysterically at the question, "Wasn't I disowned by the family or something?"

Hazel's neutral expression turned to one of a scowl, "We never disowned you, you just left." ' _After getting Summer taken from you by Raven_.'

Qrow glared at his cousin and spat, "Because every last one of you decided that it was okay for Raven to cheat on her own husband."

"They were in a toxic relationship and we both know that he isn't a part of the problem," " _You're just hiding behind it_ ," Hazel replied coldly. "We both know you're just bitter that Summer didn't choose you."

Qrow internally winced his next excuse leaving his mind,the wound even after all this time had barely healed. He knew he had been bested so he decided to take a drink from his glass and just sit there looking at the ceiling.

"So, are you going to sit here or are you going to fly away like usual," Hazel locked eyes with Qrow hoping for him to let go of the past.

 **Abandoned Warehouse**

Roman Torchwick had been preparing for his upcoming job making sure that he looked as good as possible for the media, but he had been dragged to a meeting with his boss. Doesn't she know he has a reputation to keep up. "What do you want Cinder," He asked as he adjusted his gloves.

"Sit down and wait," Cinder glared a cold sharp edge to her voice gaining a questioning look from Roman who decided to keep to himself. As he saw Mercury Black son of the famed assassin Marcus Black walk in. Roman probably hated him the least out of everyone here, he was cocky and at some points full of himself but at the same time both of them had a similar taste and could work well if required.

Behind him was his 'partner' Neopolitan, he found her annoying from all the times she would ask for ice cream and other sweets.

Then came Emerald. In his opinion the second biggest bitch in the world just behind Cinder.

"As you all know Roman along with some of the white fang will be going to the docs to steal a shipment of dust," Cinder looked around getting either a nod or eye roll from everyone.

"And when things get harry, Neo will-"

"No," Cinder interrupted getting strange looks from everyone. "I will be sending in someone else to get you out of your shenanigans," Roman and Neo looked even more confused than everyone else.

"May I ask who this person is," Roman looked irritated he hated wild cards in any sense of the term.

"No, he has decided to give me nothing to call him by, just don't do anything reckless."

 **Team RWPB Dorm**

Pyrrha sighed, "You two have got to be kidding." Ruby and Blake had just recollected their day and why Weiss wasn't with them. Blake being a 'little' upset about the fight saying several less than pleasant things about the heiress and Ruby trying to calm her down her ears peeking from her hair, "Alright get your things we are going to go find Weiss."

"After all she said," Blake gave Pyrrha a baffled look.

"She's a part of the team, that and we aren't capable of handling any sort of legal trouble," Pyrrha turned around and walked back out leaving no room to argue.

 **Vale**

 **Restraurant**

"So are you sure you don't want me to pay," Sun said when he looked from his sandwich to Weiss.

"Yes I'm sure, If you had to hitchhike your way here to Vale then I'm sure that you have little to no money."

Weiss gave a coldish stare gaining a winced and could only give a shaky laugh only to realize the annoyed stare from Weiss. "Soooo if I could ask why the heiress to one of if not the largest manufacturers of dust, all the way out here and not up there in Atlas," Sun nearly smacked himself across the face as he watched Weiss face contort to one of pain.

"I just wanted to leave that cold hell behind for as long as possible, it was easy to just say that I wanted to study a broad," Weiss tilted her head north a growl and scowl accompanying it.

Sun just looked down at plate trying to avoid the glare, "Okay, so want to tell me about your team?" Sun tried to change the subject as he sipped on his water.

Weiss looked back down trying to find the right words, "Well I guess I could start with my leader, her name is Ruby Rose a wolf faunus." Sun choked on his water in shocked gaining no attention from Weiss, "She uses 2 blades separate from each other and she is a ball of pure energy and mischief, and I'm pretty sure she could keep the entries continent powered for years." Sun couldn't help but chuckle she sounded fun to be a round.

"Then there is Blake the 2nd faunus of our group and she is difficult to describe, She's a ball of secrets and mystery, who loves smut." Sun remembered the cat faunus most out of the 3 girls and while he had figured she was the quiet type, he could have never guess the smut addiction.

"Okay and your last teammate?" Sun hadn't expected the groan that followed

"The less I talk about her out in public the better odds I have of not being murdered."

 **Beacon's not dungeon**

Ozpin's looked at the semi-dead body of his oldest daughter Amber, ' _I'm sorry it had to come to this_ , _but soon I'll fix my mistake._ ' Ozpin had zoned out as he remembered his last conversation with his daughter taking gulps of his mug not noticing another presence in the room.

"Father, father, FATHER!" the person called out getting no response, they sighed before pulling out a piece of ice dust and aiming it at the cup. ' _Why is this the only way to get you out of your thought process_ ,' hitting the cup and watched with amusement as Ozpin slowly realized that someone had tampered with his cup.

"Hello son. How are you?" Ozpin replied breaking eye contact with the lifeless corpse for a split second.

"Good, good, been keeping an eye on the 3 and from what I can tell the only one that would cause some difficulty is the cat faunus. The silvered eyed warrior is still a child and will be easy to trick and with the plans set up for the invisible girl this should be as easy as killing a baby Beowolf," Ozpin's son smirked blowing a few strands of hairs of his face.

Ozpin sighed and gave his son a small glare, "Pride before the fall my son and don't get too relaxed from what I can tell _She_ has been making her moves and is sure to try and stop us from misleading them."

The boy sighed, "Then why not attack her directly."

"Simple if words gets out then a lot more will be at stake," ' _and the sooner, I will be able to take revenge on the god_ s _for cursing my soul_ ,' Ozpin thought as his scroll rang his eyes moving from the scroll to his son.

"Yeah yeah I'll leave so you can play headmaster," the boy slowly left.

Ozpin looked away from his scroll for a moment, "And one more thing keep your grades up Jaune."

 **A.N: well here it is sorry for the wait no excuse just laziness**

 **Okay so want to highlight some comments made while I was away/**

 **The Reader of Fanfiction said that my work was bad and that brings up a good question slash conundrum I want to redo the begging of my story but at the same time don't want to either A stop this work or B just wipe the actual original chapters so I want your input**

 **RWBY32 I want an apology for you just nonchalantly dropping what he said cause dude thank you**

 **So see you in 2 months maybe I don't know**


	20. light at the end of the grimm tunnel

_**A.N IT LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS HAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA…..**_

 **Yang PoV**

Yang had left her team's study session bored out of her mind. While she understood that studying and learning were important, she preferred a more hands on approach. ' _I should really call uncle Qrow and see if he wants_ _,_ _or can_ _,_ _do something_ ,' Yang thought as she felt her scroll's ringtone and noticed that her dad was calling. "Hey dad, how are you," Yang smiled even though they weren't video chatting.

" _Good_ _,_ _little dragon_ _,_ _how are you_ _?_ "

"Great, I mean some classes are boring as all hell, but whatever it takes, right?" Yang smirked.

" _Yeah classes did have a varying degree of interest, anyway getting of track I found a way of getting your mom back_ ," Tai's voice was both sweet and unnerving.

Yang stopped walking as her heart beat slowed down. She had honestly forgotten about her goal to get Raven back. "What do you mean?" Yang became increasingly confused as Tai's voice came back through the speaker.

" _Let's just say I found a way of_ convincing _her to come back_ ," Tai's voice sounded giddy with an almost childlike glee. Yang slowly processed every syllable her father said each one filling her with a sense of fear. ' _Okay that didn't sound horrible right?'_ Yang asked herself as she heard the call end sound followed by the sound of a notification. 'Sorry little dragon need to go do something asap _._ '

 **Vale Bay**

"So what's your story?" Weiss asked as they walked through the docks, her eyes had been wondering, but turned towards Sun as she asked the question.

"Honestly, there isn't much I can say, I grew up in an orphanage for nearly all my life," Sun replied breathing in the salty air.

"Was it bad?"

Sun shook his head, "It wasn't bad at all, I mean the 'worst' part was that I along with some of the older kids had to help the workers with looking out for the younger ones."

"Why were you in an orphanage?"

Sun looked up towards the sky, "Honestly, I don't know. The head caretaker lady just told me what she said to all of the others 'They left you because they couldn't take care of you.'" Sun gained a small smile his voice becoming a bit shaky as he continued, "I know she was probably lying but it felt nice knowing that my actual parents cared enough about my well being." Sun smiled a little wider when he felt a weak pat on the back.

As the two enjoyed the moment they heard several gunshots along with a squeaky battle cry. Weiss shook her head ' _WHAT DID THEY DO NOW_ ,' Sun looked in the direction of the battle with some concern, "Should we go help?"

Weiss' brows furrowed before she groaned. "Probably," She replied as both started running in the direction of the battle.

 **Docks**

"STOP MOVING AND DIE ALREADY," Roman aimed another shot at the Red and Black blur. The smell of dust igniting filling his nostrils as the sound of another explosion drowned out the screams of the White Fang as they tried to overwhelm Pyrrha. ' _Compose yourself Roman you haven't gotten this far by being hot headed_ ,' Roman looked across the battlefield trying to find a point of weaknesses in the 3 girls defenses as his eyes shifted from the Amazon to the Reaper bouncing around and taking pot shots at him to the flaming statue in front of him ' _wait, flaiming statue_?' His eyes widened as time slowed down as Blake's flame clone erupted. ' _Shit_.'

As Roman braced himself for the blast. After a few moments, he blinked and noticed a covered figured in front of him. "I'm guessing you're my back up." The figure nodded and ran off into the mob. Roman would have thought about the person if not for the dust he had almost forgotten about. ' _Good luck mystery person your gonna need it_ ,' Roman smirked latching on the hook to the dust cargo.

 **Pyrrha POV**

Pyrrha growled in frustration as another white fang member was knocked out, ' _WHY WON'T THEY STOP_!' Pyrrha dashed back as another grunt's sword landed in her point of origin. Pyrrha drew in a breath her aura was draining quicker and quicker by the second. Pyrrha prepared herself for the next onslaught. Her eyes widened as her vision was blocked by the covered figured. Pyrrha could only close her eyes as a pair of brass knuckles hit her stomach launching her back.

 **No one POV**

The entire battle stopped as Pyrrha's body was launched into a nearby crate aloud metal thud and an outline of the amazon where the only things seen after the blast.

Blake looked on in shock but quickly shook it off as she saw a bullhead of in the distant. Her eyes returned to the master criminal she dashed towards Roman. "BLAKE LOOK OUT," Blake turned to the noise only to be knocked down by Ruby's body being thrown at her. Both being knocked out in the process.

The hooded figure bobbed up and down imitating a silent chuckled. Far too lost in it's own amusement to notice the white blue glyph underneath it.

Without any notice the glyph grew brighter and brighter and as the light from the glyph became blinding a glacier sprouted from the glyph freezing the hooded figure.

Roman turned around eyes narrowing as the bullhead slowly lift up. As he did, he didn't notice the nunchaku slam against the side of his face knocking him off of the container and down into the docks.

Weiss looked on from her vantage point as Sun hit the hooks attaching the container of dust to the bullhead. Weiss cheeks reddened as she saw him work but shook it off and looked back at the battlefield below her watching closely the Glacier closely. As she kept watch she heard the sound of Roman crashing down. Weiss prepared herself for the onslaught from Roman and the remaining white fang members. She gritted her teeth as the glacier slowly cracked, ' _I am going to kill the three of them if I survive_ ,' Weiss jumped down gaining the attention of them all. Weiss took up her stance preparing for her stand, more anxious than ever she did not move as the white fang members ran towards her she prepared her glyphs. She waited and waited and waited.

The second that she heard the Crate dropped she dashed forward. Bouncing from Glyph to Glyph cutting up the remaining grunts.

As Weiss cut through the remaining White fang grunts. Roman grabbed a hold of his cane prepared to kill the little princess. He loaded his cane with a red dust crystal then pointed it forward and smiled as Weiss' dashed towards him sword ready to impale him. Roman hand jerked up as a golden silhouette pulled his arm up. The dust launched into the air and detonated. He watched as the rapiered poke him? ' _wait what_ ,' Roman didn't have time to process the information as he was instantly covered in ice.

Weiss sighed then smirked victory was achieved. She was about to lay down when she was picked up in a bone crushing hug as she heard several pops coming from her back.

"THAT was awesome, It was like a gods damn movie," Sun smiled down not realizing that Weiss had been smothered in his chest. When he did let go he noticed that Weiss was unconscious and had a bit of blood running down her nose.

Sun decided to let her rest for a bit. As he laid her head on his lap and started to doze off he jolted awake as the police came on the scene.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" A very stereotypical looking cop glared as he walked towards Sun.

"Uh Uh Uh Uh," Sun wasn't quite sure what to say the truth if he did tell it would probably have gotten him in more jail than it would if he lied. His brain was working overtime trying to create a logical answer but it kept coming up blank, thankfully or unthankfully the glacier exploded sending chunks of ice in several directions as Sun was about ready to shit himself he noticed a portal appear in front of him and grab him inside.

 **Chronos' residence**

"Jeez Cinder, calm your tits what is the worst that could happen," Cinder rolled her eyes at the comment. It was late she wanted some sleep not deal with her cunt of a twin.

"You wouldn't be so relaxed if you had to deal with the underworld those savages are impossible to deal with, anyway, shouldn't you be going back to beacon and spying on the trio" Cinder said as she made her way past him and kept walking through the hallway

"Pfft I am fully aware that you have the more grueling task my dear sister but that still doesn't mean I can't fuck with you and they aren't there went to search for the Schnee bitch," Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Then why are you here?" Cinder snapped back looking back to his.

"Bored," Jaune replied a shit eating grin on his face. By the gods did Cinder want to stab him.

"Then why not go do literally fucking anything else," Cinder pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Because I want your thoughts on everything. Dad's plan, our future, past and present." Cinder looked at her brother this at any other point would have set off code green off and she would have killed the fake. Her brother did not question their father even if he shot him into the shattered pieces of the moon he wouldn't question it. But this time it was different he was quite while waiting not an inpatient quite but a contemplative quiet.

"Are you doubting him," Cinder looked at her brother before watching him laugh hysterically.

"Oh dear Gods no! even if I did rebel I would have died like the Summer maiden, all I want is your thoughts this is the closest he has gotten in a long time, he will get reckless."

Cinder sighed and closed her eyes, "I don't know. We can't possibly know what is going through his head not know not ever. I mean imagine what living and dying for eternity did to him psychologically must be horrifying. I know I would try and die as quickly as possible but it's hard to tell. For us when it comes to the future I don't think much will matter at that point I don't think much will matter for us after he's successful."

Jaune closed his eyes processing the information. After a couple of seconds he opened them and walk towards the end of the hallway, "Well I should probably head back need to deal with another crazy bitch,"

"Good luck."

 **Grimmlands**

 **3 days after the fight at the docks**

Ruby winced when she heard the sound of footsteps and instinctively grabbed the covers and closed her eyes. "Five more minuuutes,"

"THIS ISN'T OUR DORM! DOLT WAKE UP," Ruby jolted up to see Weiss. Ruby immediately realize she wasn't any where she knew and started to look frantically around the room only noticing the dark red and purple color of th room. "So are you just going to stand there and look around or are you gonna get dressed." Weiss placed the clothing given to her at the foot of the bed and left the room

Ruby sighed and took one final look at the room noting a small drawer set against the right of the door. There was a closet to the left which was quite small compared to the actual size of the room. Then there was the window that was the right wall.

Her eyes widened as she saw the terrain all of it the same color, she also took note of the thousands of Grimm patrolling the area around the building beowolves patrolling the perimeter, the Nevermores that kept circling the castle along with a whole lot of Grimm she didn't know existed but what she found weird is that non acknowledging her even though she was clearly on edge.

After sometime of just looking outside got out of bed and went to look at her clothing. It looked very dark compared to her old clothes which seemed impossible considering she wore primarily black. As she wondered where her old clothes were she noticed them on a hook in the closet. The clothing on the bed were comprised of a light white and red vest which held quit a few small pockets for what she presumed where throwing knives it also held a design of a nevermore circling a rose. A black undershirt which felt quite soft not silk levels but something really close.

Then there was a pair of pants and boots which seemed to be tied together as both were similar to the combat uniforms of Atlas but with key differences being that the boots had a thicker souls, and the kneecaps where metal ' _I guess their meant for sliding_?,' both were black and white with red accents running from top to bottom.

As she admired the combat wear she heard a knock on the door and yelped. "Get the clothes on their gift and your gonna need them," Raven's voice came through the door

Ruby sighed and after a few minutes came out of the room wearing the new clothing, "Why the new outfit?"

"Simple so to Grimm can think you are one of them." Raven started to walk, grabbing Ruby's hand and tugging her at first.

"Wait, why would I need for the grimm to think I'm also a Grimm." Ruby's question was answered for her as an Ursa major walked through the hall only lowering its body in acknowledgement of the two.

"That's why." Raven smirked as she saw her little rose stare in awe. " Now come on there is someone who has been wanting to see you for your entire life." As she finished her sentence they came to a giant set of double doors as Raven pushed them a part. Ruby was about to scream when four black tentacles came and grabbed her limbs. As she was pulled deeper into the red eyes appeared in front .' _NONONONONO I won't die here_ ,' As it's mouth parted she heard it speak

" _ **Ruby Rose last silver eyed warrior. It has been far to long for us to meet and the pictures do not lie**_. you are disgustingly adorable,"

"Wait, what?"

A.N _**HAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA…..**_


End file.
